Dr, j'ai un problème
by christigui
Summary: Sanji doit consulter, il y va a reculons, mais il y va quand même. REEDITE, anachronisme corrigé, la suite arrivera bientot
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur : christigui**_

_**Genre : Zoro Sanji (M) et Sanji Chopper (friendship)**_

_**Résumé : Sanji doit consulter, il y va a reculons, mais il y va quand même. **_

_**Disclaimer : pas a moi, pas de sous, pour le fun**_

_**Note : héhé ! Ca faisais un bail que je n'étais pas repassée vers OP (j'me suis égarée chez Naruto...s'il y en a que ça intéresse, cf le profil -) ) ravie de vous revoir en tous cas ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, je ne pensais pas la poster de suite (déjà une autre en cours de publication), mais j'honore toujours mes promesses... bizzz***_

**FIC REEDITEE !**

**Anachronisme corrigé -)**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Dr, j'ai un problème.**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

Toc toc toc.

_ Entrez !

_ Chopper ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

_ Ah, c'est toi Sanji ? Bien sûr, entre.

Le docteur était assis à son bureau, encore a étudier. Il fit tourner sa chaise sur elle-même et fit face à un cuisinier qui s'asseyait sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

Il se saisit de son stéthoscope en vitesse, prêt a combattre la maladie, a en faire une affaire personnelle et a...

_ Ce truc ne te servira a rien.

Chopper laissa retomber ses bras et cligna des yeux.

_ Ca va faire trois mois que je ne bande plus.

_ ...Qué... ? S'étrangla son ami avant de reprendre son sérieux en toussotant.

Il se rassit sur sa chaise et attendit, comme un bon docteur, pas gêné du tout... mais alors pas du tout.

_ Tu peux faire quelque chose pour ça ? Demanda Sanji, qui lui par contre était extrêmement mal à l'aise.

_ ...Je, je ne sais pas... L'organe reproducteur masculin est complexe mais... tu permets que je t'ausculte ?

Il s'en était bien douté, c'était une étape obligatoire pour tout médecin qui se respectait et c'est ce qui l'avait fait trainer pour consulter. Mais aujourd'hui, l'inquiétude prenait le pas sur la pudeur.

_ ...Trois mois tu dis ? Demanda Chopper pour confirmation tandis que le blond se levait pour descendre son pantalon sur ses chevilles.

_ Ca a commencé après notre dernière baston contre la marine. J'ai peut-être prit un mauvais coup sans m'en rendre compte.

_ Tu t'en serais souvenu, crois-moi.

Il regarda ailleurs pendant que le médecin de bord faisait son affaire, et ce dernier avait l'air si sérieux, que le cuisinier se demanda quelle mauvaise nouvelle allait lui tomber dessus. Bon sang, il était jeune, ...et s'il ne pouvait plus jamais bander de sa vie ?

_ ...Je ne vois rien de suspect. Tu as essayé de...

_ J'ai tout essayé. Coupa Sanji.

_ Bien, alors je vais pratiquer un examen d'urine, tu as peut-être une infection.

_ Ca se soigne ?

_ Avec de bons antibiotiques, oui. Tiens, vas uriner dans ce gobelet et quand tu as fini, tu me l'apportes sans attendre.

_ ...Merci Chopper, je savais que je pouvais compter sur ton professionnalisme.

Il laissa le renne se dandiner seul et partit boire un bon litre d'eau.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Je suis désolé Sanji, mais je ne vois rien d'anormal.

Chopper releva la tête de son microscope, l'air dépité.

_ ...Alors d'où ça peut venir ?

_ La théorie la plus plausible d'après mes recherches, c'est le blocage psychologique.

_ Hey ! Je n'ai aucun problème dans la tête !

_ Tu n'as rien vécu de traumatisant lors de l'assaut de la Marine ? Peut-être quand tu as su que Nami avait été faite prisonnière ? Ou encore quand l'un d'eux t'as demandé de choisir entre Zoro et elle.

_ Le choix fut vite fait.

_ ...Ha oui, c'est vrai. Se souvint Chopper.

Zoro avait alors eu le champ libre pour trancher la gorge du preneur d'otage.

_ N'y pense plus, et essaye de passer à autre chose.

_ Facile a dire.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sanji trouva un peu de temps libre entre deux repas pour prendre un bain et _oh miracle_, celui-ci était déjà presque remplit quand il arriva dans la salle de bain du vogue Merry.

«_ Charmante attention_ »

Il se déshabilla et plongea sans attendre dans l'eau chaude pour mieux se détendre.

Voilà une semaine qu'il avait consulté, et rien n'avait changé. Trop occupé ces temps-ci pour se pencher sur la question, le cuisinier avait laissé les choses se faire sur les conseils de son médecin. Ne pas se mettre trop la pression était censé aider... mais là, détendu dans l'eau du bain, rien a faire !

La porte s'ouvrit de manière magistrale pour laisser entrer un bretteur pourvu d'une simple serviette en guise de pagne. Pas très réveillé le Marimo, puisqu'il ne se rendit compte qu'après quelques secondes, que l'eau avait cessé de couler. Un coup d'œil vers la baignoire et...

_ ...Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans MON bain ?

_ C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Marmonna Sanji, déçu que personne n'ai pensé a lui en faire couler un finalement.

_ Sort d'ici !

_ Non, j'suis déjà dedans, ça changerais rien au problème. T'as qu'à attendre ton tour.

_ J'viens d'finir l'entrainement, j'ai BESOIN d'un bain !

Mais Sanji resta zen, les mains derrière la tête en appuis contre le mur, il profitait des bienfaits de l'eau chaude, de la mousse, et des quelques sels ajoutés en entrant.

_ Puisque tu le prends comme ça...

Zoro laissa tomber sa serviette au sol, et sans pudeur, se dressa nu devant son nakama qui n'en cru pas son œil.

Ni une ni deux, il plongea dans le bain et repoussa les jambes de Sanji pour se faire de la place.

_ J'peux savoir c'que tu fiches ?

_ Je reprends ce qui m'appartient. Répondit simplement Zoro, assit, fâché, et les bras croisés.

Sanji se repassa la scène... . Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait admirer le corps parfait de l'épéiste dans le plus simple appareil, et il du lui reconnaître un certain degré d'entretien. Des muscles maigres en gras, des abdos façon paupiette de veaux, des cicatrices parsemées ci et là comme des condiments sur une salade césar, une poitrine de bœuf, ou plus précisément, de taureau, des épaules d'agneau cuites en plein air... et cette... comment dire ? ...Andouillette ? ...Ouais, c'était à peu près ça.

_ Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

En mode méditation, Zoro avait des yeux ouverts même derrière ses paupières closes.

_ Moi ? ...Rien !

Relax relax relax...

_ T'as pas faim tête de mousse ? Trouva-t-il seulement à dire pour paraître décontracté.

_ La ferme, face de sourcil.

_ Ouais... heu... J'vais y aller, j'te laisse la place.

_ Pas trop tôt.

Au moment de se lever, Sanji sentit comme un léger problème pointer le bout de son nez. Il porta rapidement ses deux mains à son entrejambe et son œil s'élargit tandis que son visage prenait une teinte rouge-vermillon.

_ ...Me dis pas que t'es en train de te branler dans mon bain... ?

_ NON MAIS T'ES CINGLE ? Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ?

Sans attendre, Sanji bondit hors de l'eau et se cacha au plus vite derrière une serviette. La porte claqua dans le dos de l'épéiste et ce dernier se laissa doucement glisser dans l'eau pour en avoir jusqu'au cou.

_ C'est mon bain, si y'en a un qui doit se branler dedans, c'est moi... . Fichu cuistot de... ...Hmmm...

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ CHOPPER ! Hurla le cuisinier en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

_ ...Que … Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Demanda le renne, le chapeau de travers et la main sur le cœur.

_ Ca remarche !

_ Quoi donc... ? Ohhh, tu veux dire... ?

_ Oui ! Ça fonctionne ! Tu avais raison, fallait juste attendre un peu.

_ ...Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier pour que ça arrive ?

_ Non, j'étais juste relax, je pensais à de la bouffe. Répondit le cuisinier en toute sincérité.

C'est ailleurs qu'il faisait un blocage maintenant.

_ Si jamais tu rencontres d'autres problèmes, n'hésites pas a venir m'en parler.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas, tu as été de bons conseils ! Merci encore Chopper !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sanji avait cuisiné tout l'après-midi.

Un salami géant. ...Allez savoir pourquoi ? Luffy en fut tout chamboulé, un rêve venait de prendre vie... mais Zoro fut contraint de le découper au katana, le cuistot n'ayant pas de couteau assez grand pour trancher une telle pièce. C'est donc tout naturellement que ce dernier resta en fin de repas pour obliger Sanji a nettoyer sa lame avec les produits adéquates, et sous haute surveillance.

_ Pas comme ça !

_ Je sais nettoyer un couteau non de dieu ! Lâche-moi les baskes !

_ Applique-toi si tu ne veux pas que j'te découpe la tête avec une lame pleine de graisse de porc.

Le blond mordit dans sa cigarette, près à lui en dérouiller une bien sentie, mais Nami passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine pour les informer qu'elle allait dessiner une nouvelle carte et qu'elle ne voulait aucun grabuge en son absence.

Zoro tenait la garde, lame tendue en avant comme un prolongement de sa personne. Sanji exécuta les ordres de la navigatrice et s'appliqua a passer le chiffon imbibé de produit malodorant de haut en bas de l'ustensile de cuisine pas banal. Prit dans ses pensées, il imagina tout ce qu'on pouvait faire comme bon plat avec une telle arme sous la main... et ne se rendit pas compte que ses allées et venues prenaient une allure des plus sensuelle.

Dès qu'il s'agissait de bouffe, Sanji avait une imagination débordante.

_ Ca ira, elle est propre.

Sans un mot, Zoro sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul devant son évier. Une bosse dans son pantalon trahissant une certaine excitation.

_ CHOPPER ! Hurla le cuisinier de toutes ses forces.

Le renne accourut aussi vite que possible.

_ Quoi quoi quoi quoi ? Quelqu'un est blessé ?

_ J'ai un problème...

_ Lequel ? ...Encore ton...

_ Il est détraqué ! ...Ca viens de m'arriver alors que je faisais la vaisselle !

_ Ah... et ?

_ Ca n'a rien de bandant de faire la vaisselle !

Il attrapa son nakama par l'encolure et lui demanda davantage d'explication que le pauvre petit fut incapable de lui fournir.

Nami entra, comme une furie.

_ Merci beaucoup Sanji ! Je voulais juste un peu de calme, c'est trop demander ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Ce n'était pas revenu depuis une semaine... . Il avait réessayé en prenant des bains et chaque fois qu'il faisait la vaisselle, mais c'était bel et bien repartit. Maintenant au moins, Sanji savait que son problème n'était pas d'ordre physique, mais mental... et en lien avec la bouffe. ...Aussi étrange soit-il.

...Devra-t-il fourrer des petits pains jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

L'idée même de dégrader de la nourriture le répugna d'avance, alors il écarta cette idée dans un coin de son esprit, le temps de mettre la table pour 6. Tache devenue habituelle sur le Vogue Merry. ...Ce qui l'était beaucoup moins par contre, c'était de voir le bretteur proposer son aide spontanément.

Le sourcils froncé, Sanji sentit l'arnaque arriver a plein nez.

_ 'Suis puni... Paraitrait que j'ai fait fuir le poisson qu'à pêché l'capitaine.

_ Il a vu ta tronche ?

_ Nan, ...il a sentit l'odeur des cuisines.

La cocotte se mit a siffler, le repas serait bientôt près, alors la priorité fut accordée aux denrées.

_ Tu n'as qu'à finir de dresser la table, et tâche de ne rien casser.

Le marimo prit donc le relais à contre cœur.

_ ...La fourchette va à gauche.

_ Et si moi je la veux à droite ?

_ Tu mets la tienne où tu veux tronche de cactus, mais celle des autres tu la places à gauche de l'assiette.

Zoro n'aimait pas obéir, et ce n'était pas maintenant que les couverts étaient mis que ça allait commencer.

Sanji s'en saisit et décida de tout réorganiser. Quand il passa à la hauteur de l'épéiste fâché (une fois de plus), ce dernier lui saisit la main pour attraper les ustensiles.

_ Lâche ça !

Une bagarre éclata. ...Jusque-là, rien d'anormal, mais quand il se retrouva face contre la table, les mains dans le dos et un marimo arrogant qui les maintenait ensembles, incapable de se défendre alors que ses jambes étaient libres, Sanji comprit l'ampleur du problème...

Le facteur commun de ses érections n'était autre que...

Zoro rappela sa présence en aplatissant davantage le cuistot contre la table, les joues de celui-ci s'empourprèrent malgré lui.

_ A … Arrête !

_ Sinon quoi ?

_ Sinon tu ne mangeras pas ce soir ! Cria-t-il désespéré à l'idée que son nakama puisse se rendre compte de son état.

_ …

_ Lâche-moi !

Au contraire, il s'approcha. Il s'approcha si près qu'il épousa parfaitement le corps du blond, le poussant encore un peu plus contre la table, ce qui manqua de faire gémir ce dernier, et murmura contre son oreille...

_ Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège, tu te mets le doigt dans...

_ SANJI ! J'AI FAIMMMM ! Hurla une ombre, les poings en l'air dans l'encadrement de la porte, d'où arrivait un soleil éclatant.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le cuisinier de bord fuyait le bretteur comme la peste. Les excuses pour quitter la pièce quand celui-ci entrait ne manquèrent pas. Jeter ses nakama hors de sa cuisine (Nami et Robin mises à part), fut une stratégie payante lors de la préparation des repas qui trainaient de plus en plus en longueur... . Il ne flânait plus seul à la proue du bateau pour sa cigarette de fin de journée, et il avait échangé son tour de garde avec Usopp pour ne pas avoir a prendre la relève du marimo au beau milieu de la nuit, ne pas se retrouver seuls sur le pont ou dans la petite vigie du Vogue Merry, dans le noir, tous les deux... STOP ! Il secoua la tête et s'évertua a découper les carottes en tous petits morceaux.

Zoro lui, cuisait torse nu à la proue du bateau, ravi de ne plus avoir le cuisinier dans les pattes pour mieux parfaire son entrainement. Cela dit, il ne savait pas la cause réelle de tout cet embarras. Il croyait naïvement que Sanji avait juste cherché à l'emmerder pour mettre les couverts, une fois de plus parmi tant d'autres.

C'est donc après trois semaines de torture psychologique a sens unique, que l'équipage débarqua sur une ile à première vue accueillante. Sanji profita d'un quarter libre pour trainer dans les bas quartiers de la ville. Il était entré dans une maison rose bonbon et avait déboursé une partie de ses économies pour obtenir certains services de la part d'une jolie brune, mais le dandy avait fuit en courant sitôt la demoiselle déshabillée. ... « Question de principes », justifia-t-il à sa conscience.

Essoufflé, une main sur le mur de pierre, l'autre sur sa cuisse, il tacha de reprendre ses esprits en admirant les pavés.

_ Tu cherches un peu de compagnie, beau blond ?

Sanji tiqua. En se redressant, il constata qu'il s'était arrêté à hauteur d'un tout autre genre de maison close, alors il prit un air aussi détaché que possible en remettant distraitement ses vêtements en ordre, comme un reflexe.

_ Non merci, je cherchais juste ma route.

_ On en est tous là.

_ ...Je ne suis pas d'ici, je ne connais pas la ville.

Il faisait face à un homme d'une stature assez impressionnante. Pas tout à fait aussi effrayant que Roronoa Zoro mais quand même bien costaud. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et ses yeux d'un noir perçant.

_ Entre donc te reposer au frais.

_ Ca ira, je dois...

L'homme souri.

_ M'en veux pas de vouloir tenter ma chance, tu sais, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit débarquer un petit cul mignon comme le tien.

Sanji rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ ...Et si c'est ta première fois, je le ferais pour un Berry symbolique.

Le cuistot s'étouffa avec sa propre fumée.

_ Je, je, je ne suis pas intéressé ! En quelle langue faut-il que...

Un peu plus loin dans la ruelle, un certain bretteur fit son apparition. Visiblement perdu, il tournait la tête à droite et à gauche pour retrouver son chemin.

Sitôt, Sanji s'engouffra dans le petit hôtel. Le brun ricana et se pencha à son tour pour voir arriver un homme diablement appétissant lui aussi, bien que pas son genre. Il les préférait apeurés et craintifs comme celui qui se cachait contre le mur en essayant de ne pas paraitre paniqué, la cigarette mordue jusqu'au sang. (Yohohoho !)

_ Tu le connais ?

_ C'est mon nakama, il ne faut pas qu'il me trouve ici.

_ Il ne sait pas que tu es gay ?

_ JE NE SUIS PAS ... !

_ Du clame, du calme... viens, suis-moi, je vais te mettre à l'abri.

Ils montèrent à l'étage.

Pendant ce temps, Zoro arriva à hauteur du petit hôtel de passe minable, là ou un autre homme pris le relais pour attirer le client.

_ Tu t'es perdu mon grand ?

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? Grogna Zoro qui ne supportait pas qu'on remettre son sens de l'orientation en cause, l'aura menaçante. ...J'pensais que dans un quartier comme celui-là, j'pourrais trouver un bar dans mes moyens.

A l'étage, Sanji était pressé contre la porte d'une chambre sordide.

_ C'est ton nakama qui te fait cet effet-là ? Demanda le grand costaud, une main aventureuse placée sur l'entrejambe du cuistot.

_ N...Non ! Il est détraqué depuis un moment...

_ Il m'a l'air de très bien fonctionner au contraire.

_ A... Arrête ça ! Ne m'oblige pas a me battre.

Il ricana encore, un petit air supérieur sur le visage, et ne cessa pas pour autant ses caresses.

_ Comme si tu pouvais me faire le moindre mal.

Sanji cru défaillir, mais il ne devait pas se laisser faire si facilement, pas avec un homme, ...pas avec un inconnu...

_ ...Je peux tuer un homme d'un simple coup d'orteil. Annonça la jambe noire, la voix rauque et réellement menaçante.

_ Hn, alors pourquoi ce gars en bas te fait si peur que ça ?

_ Lui, il a une prime de 60 millions de Berry sur le dos.

La force de Zoro se fit ressentir jusque dans les étages supérieurs puisqu'un homme venait de se faire catapulté contre un mur, l'avait traversé, et emporté avec lui tout un tas de débris. Sanji et son acolyte s'étaient retrouvés dans une position équivoque devant un mur tombé au sol et un bretteur fâché.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, cuistot de malheur ?

_ Je... je...

_ Ce gars-là a essayé de mettre sa main dans mon pantalon. Expliqua-t-il, en désignant l'homme blessé d'un hochement du menton.

Il remarqua ensuite que celle du grand brun n'était pas loin d'entrer dans celui de Sanji.

_ C'est quoi cet endroit ?

L'hôte aux yeux noirs ne savait plus quoi dire, tétanisé devant la force du pirate à la prime si élevée.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Pourquoi tu me poses une question aussi débile tronche de mousse ?

Sanji repoussa violemment l'homme qui l'avait entrainé ici, resserra sa cravate, remit sa chemise en ordre et s'en allât d'un pas blasé tout en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

_ Encore une arnaque pour touristes. ...Allez, fichons le camp d'ici, Nami chérie doit nous attendre pour porter ses sacs.

« _Il faut que je vois Chopper ! Et vite ! _» Pensa-t-il en recrachant la fumée blanche.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_Sanji, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas où est le problème.

Mais le cuisinier restait assit sur le lit de l'infirmerie, honteux, les bras pendants entre ses jambes et la tête baissée.

_ ...C'est encore ton... ?

_ ...Mon corps ne m'appartient plus Chopper... . J'ai certainement été détraqué par une arme chimique et secrète de la marine, et...

_ ...Et... ?

_ Et... je ne sais pas, je...

Encore une fois il hésitait a se confier.

_ Je suis tenu au secret médical, tout ce que tu diras restera entre toi et moi... et cette barbapapa. Rajouta-t-il en brandissant son trophée acheté un peu plus tôt à la foire locale.

Sanji soupira.

_ ...Je... enfin mon... (Petit geste vers son entrejambe) ...Il se met en marche quand... quand je...

Chopper avait l'air sérieux et professionnel (chose rare et encourageante), alors le cuistot se décida a tout lui avouer.

_ J'étais à deux doigts de faire ...de _le_ faire, avec un homme.

_ '_Le_ faire' ?

_ M'envoyer en l'air ! Baiser, forniquer, faire la bête a dodo, valser à l'horizontale ! C'est plus précis ? Commença-t-il a s'énerver.

Le voilà debout a faire les cents pas.

_ ...Ca fait un moment que de drôle de choses me trottent dans la tête et aujourd'hui, j'ai bien faillit... céder.

_ Sanji, est-ce que tu es attiré par... les mâles de ton espèce ?

S'il y a bien une question que Chopper était certain de ne jamais avoir a poser un jour, c'était pourtant celle-là, il avait d'ailleurs l'impression d'avoir du Bubble-gum plein la bouche.

_ Tu penses que ça pourrait venir d'un virus ou un truc du genre ?

_ Je connais bien une maladie qui provoque ce genre de changement de comportement, mais j'ai déjà vérifié, tu n'as pas la syphilis.

_ ...Ravie de l'apprendre.

_ L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie répertoriée. Certains psychiatres ont bien tentés de le faire croire et ont inventés toutes sortes de traitement qui s'apparentent plus à de la torture qu'à autre chose, mais ils ont rapidement étés déboutés.

_ Tu parles comme un vrai toubib...

_ HEY ! Je suis un VRAI toubib OKay !? Cria le renne, debout sur sa chaise, le sabot menaçant sous le nez de son vis-à-vis, l'autre reculé pour protéger le nuage de sucre rose.

_ Calme-toi on va finir par nous entendre !

Chopper se rassit et se mit a réfléchir.

_ ...Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et ce vieux cuisinier qui t'as recueilli ?

_ HEIN ?! Non mais tu es malade ?

_ Tu J'essaye juste de savoir si tu as été victime d'un choc psychologique.

_ ...Possible.

Sanji se rassit mollement sur le lit, les avants bras en appuis sur ses cuisses, le sourcil plus froncé que d'ordinaire. Il était près a tout déballer, mais il se releva subitement et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Laisse tomber Chopper, oublie toutes ces conneries.

De ses récentes aventures, il n'avait retenu que Zoro, couvert de sang, prêt a mourir pour l'honneur, devant un adversaire qu'il estimait.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Voilà quatre mois que Sanji ne s'étaient pas accordé le moindre plaisir de la chair, et ça commençait a le rendre nerveux.

_ Comment ça je suis tendu ? Non mÔsieur le capitaine, je ne suis pas tendu ! Je dis juste que si tu continues a sourire comme un idiot, je vais te faire avaler une casserole vide pour le diner !

_ Hey, relaxe Sanji. J'suis juste super content qu'il fasse beau, on va pouvoir attraper plein de poissons.

_ Beau ? Tu trouves qu'il fait beau maintenant ? Cria-t-il démesurément sous le regard ébahi de ses nakama.

Il faisait grand soleil mais le cuistot voyait tout en gris ces temps-ci... . Ces derniers jours il évitait tout le monde, s'isolait pour se cogner la tête contre les murs et marmonner des tas de choses incompréhensibles pour l'oreille humaine.

Le manque d'activité sexuelle le tuait à petit feu...

Le souper fut vite ingurgité ce soir, et, pour son plus grand soulagement, ses compagnons de voyage décidèrent de poursuivre la soirée sur le pont, Usopp tenait a leur faire une petite démonstration de son nouveau feu d'artifice.

Sanji s'activa a finir la vaisselle, puis il attrapa une caisse de bouteilles vides pour la descendre à la cale, mais surtout, pour s'en griller une bien méritée.

Il jeta l'allumette par-dessus bord et reporta son attention sur la petite troupe en effervescence devant les couleurs qui illuminaient la nuit noire. La caisse sous le bras, il s'engouffra dans les entrailles du bateau et tira sur une petite chainette pour allumer la seule ampoule.

Ses fesses tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

Dieu qu'il était fatigué de jouer sans cesse un rôle qu'il s'était lui-même imposé.

Les derniers blocages de son esprits étaient sur le point de disparaître, il n'avait plus envie de lutter, et alors que les cris de joies résonnaient depuis l'étage supérieur à la nouvelle déflagration de couleurs, il laissa reposer ses muscles perpétuellement sous tension.

L'arrière de sa tête heurta le bois contre lequel il était adossé, puis sa main posée nonchalamment sur sa cuisse se mit a bouger, un peu... juste un peu, sans arrière pensée, mais ce simple contact additionné à son découragement et à toutes sortes d'images mentales d'un certain bretteur en plein entrainement sous un soleil de plomb (version 'bretteur rôti') ou nu dans son bain... ('Bretteur mariné') et voilà que... que naquit le désir.

Sanji se savait faible mais préféra ne pas y penser. Il était seul sous un éclairage douteux, et personne ne risquait de venir le déranger ici sachant que leurs estomacs étaient rassasiés. Sa main se posa doucement sur son début d'érection, alors il laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement.

...Voila si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas accordé le moindre plaisir, et tout homme a ses limites.

Le début hésitant laissa place à l'abandon. D'un geste, il fit sauteur le bouton de son pantalon noir et plongea la main dans son caleçon, laissant ses pensées divaguer et imaginer qu'un autre le faisait pour lui.

Cette fois il ne tenta même pas de changer cette image par celle de Nami à genoux devant lui, non, il ne voulait pas d'un autre échec, alors il fit appel a toute sa mémoire pour entendre sa voix, revoir son regard sombre de berserker qu'il mêla à un plus gourmand, un qui avait envie de lui, un où il pouvait se sentir désiré...

A mesure que son sexe se gorgeait de sang, sa respiration se hachait, devenant plus sporadique et en accélérant le mouvement de sa main droite, il se permit un petit gémissement, se sachant à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Le son de sa propre voix brisée... sa voix à _lui_, leurs soupirs, leurs sueurs se mêlant l'une à l'autre sans distinction, leurs corps glissant l'un sur l'autre... ses lèvres... sur les siennes, sur sa peau, sur son...

_ Hn... Ahhhhhh ! Finit-il par jouir, une trainée blanche souillant ses vêtements.

Il était venu plus rapidement que prévu. Encore et toujours a cause de ce putain de manque accumulé, puis il se laissa retomber mollement contre le mur, tâcha de reprendre son souffle et chaque fois qu'une des étoiles présentes devant ses yeux éclatait, telle une bulle de Shabondy, la réalité le rattrapait.

L'ambiance sembla s'être calmée sur le pont. Faut dire qu'il était déjà tard. Sanji s'arrangea sommairement et fila à la salle de bain avant que quelqu'un ne remarque son manège. Une fois la porte close, il se lava les mains et nettoya les quelques taches sur son complet noir.

...Puis il s'étudia dans le miroir...

Le cuistot aurait du se sentir soulagé d'avoir enfin laissé s'exprimer son corps après toutes ses semaines de répressions, ...mais c'était loin d'être le cas.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Aussi scabreux soit-il, un petit rituel s'était imposé au cuisinier du Vogue Merry. Chaque soir (ou presque), quand ses nakama étaient occupés, il prétextait avoir oublié quelque chose à la cale.

L'agitation générale et permanente sur ce bateau lui donna plus d'intimité qu'il n'en espérait, alors de temps en temps, le blond qui s'interrogeait encore et toujours sur le genre de relations que pouvaient entretenir deux hommes, s'était laissé séduire par l'idée de se faire posséder.

Soyons honnêtes, c'est aussi parce qu'au bout d'un moment, la branlette c'est supeeeeer répétitif, comme l'avait dit un jour Francky.

Ce soir là pourtant, pris par sa routine, Sanji n'avait pas fais les vérifications d'usage. Trop pressé, trop excité aussi par la vue d'un corps à moitié nu toute la sainte journée à se promener devant lui, il claqua la porte de la réserve, posa une énième caisse de bouteilles vides au sol et baissa son pantalon.

Comme à chaque fois, il soupira. Enfin il pouvait s'enfermer à double tour dans son cerveau et se laisser aller... . Toujours debout, il s'adossa à la porte et laissa sa main courir de haut en bas de son sexe douloureux.

Mais les semaines avaient passées, et il ne pouvait plus se contenter de si peu.

Ayant dépassé depuis un moment le stade du « _Kami sama, je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille !_ », il porta deux des doigts de sa main libre à sa bouche et les humecta avant de passer son bras derrière lui, coincé entre son corps et le bois de la porte.

Sa mèche blonde obscurcit davantage son visage quand il introduisit une première phalange, phalange qu'il poussa encore, écartant sa chair qu'il titilla de l'autre doigt...

La position n'était pas très confortable et l'accès limité à la longueur de son bras, ce pourquoi depuis quelques jours déjà, Sanji avait trouvé une parade.

Il se sentait proche de la jouissance mais savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour être apaisé. Il se laissa alors tomber à genou, se pencha en avant et attrapa une des bouteilles sans même regarder de laquelle il s'agissait.

Zoro avait de toute façon, posé ses lèvres sur chacun des goulots.

Justement en parlant de Zoro, ce dernier était venu profiter de la fraicheur de l'étage inférieur pour faire une sieste pas du tout méritée. Caché derrière quelques caisses pour être certain de ne pas se faire réveiller par une mauvaise blague de Luffy et d'Usopp, il avait entendu le cuisinier de l'équipage entrer précipitamment dans la petite pièce, et...

Le bretteur voulut signaler sa présence par un poli « _dégage d'ici enfoiré_ », mais il n'en eu pas le temps, et d'un œil curieux, il regarda son nakama se donner du plaisir. Simplement, comme il le faisait parfois lui-même, puisqu'il fallait bien se soulager les balloches de temps à autres. Mais rapidement, les choses s'étaient emballées.

Un « _Rhmm rhmm_ » n'aurait pas été forcément bienvenu quand qu'une bouteille fut saisie par l'encolure. Déjà que le voir se toucher par derrière était quelque peu troublant, alors le verre poli délicatement arrondi entrer dans un sanctuaire qu'il ne savait même pas accessible à ce genre de plaisir... tourmenta l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Sanji se redressa sur son coude gauche, le dos cambré, et bougea le récipient de la main droite, par petits à-coups, jusqu'à l'enfoncé au fond de lui.

Il se sentait enfin _plein_.

Un petit cri plus aigu que les autres fit lever un sourcil au sabreur toujours en planque, qui retenait sa respiration. C'était maintenant trop tard pour signaler sa présence et en toute honnêteté, le spectacle auquel il était convié l'hypnotisait complètement. Ce n'est qu'après voir essayé de se redresser pour en voir un peu plus, qu'il sentit sa propre érection le démanger.

Le second de l'équipage se contenta d'observer, ne manquant pas la moindre miette d'un Sanji qui semblait de plus en plus lointain, d'autant que la vue de 3/4 permis a Zoro de ne rien louper quand le cuisinier posa le cul de la bouteille au sol pour mieux s'empaler dessus, la tenant en équilibre pour plus de précision, les genoux aux sol. Dans cette position, le dos droit, la tête au zenith, il était libre de se servir de sa main gauche pour se masturber librement.

La réaction ne fut pas longue a venir. Sanji éjacula dans une plainte entrecoupé de vagues de plaisir qui saisirent tout son corps, libérant la tension qui l'habitait mais... mais encore une fois, la douleur de sa solitude le rattrapa quand il ouvrit les yeux.

Zoro compris que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce petit manège se produisait car le love cook savait parfaitement quoi faire ensuite. S'essuyer les mains, se rhabiller, jeter la bouteille incriminée par le hublot (pas biennnnnn ! Pollution !), puis s'arrêter... se retenir de pleurer, chasser une première et unique larme qui aurait pu trahir son état... pour enfin, prendre une grande bouffée d'air, afficher un sourire niait, et sortir, l'air de rien.

Plusieurs heures durant, le bretteur était resté prostré à la cave.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Roronoa Zoro regardait la bouteille qui trônait au centre de la table sans y avoir touché (les autres n'allaient pas tarder a se poser des questions), mais il se souvint que les bouteilles incriminées étaient jetée à la mer et non pas recyclées.

Il la saisit donc par l'encolure tandis que Chopper et Luffy se battaient pour le dernier morceau de viande. Une fois le repas fini, tous s'en allèrent à leurs occupations. Tous sauf lui qui continua son analyse silencieuse en observant le cook faire la vaisselle.

….C'est en regardant le cul de son nakama bouger doucement au rythme de ses mouvements vifs pour laver les assiettes, qu'il se remémora la scène de la veille.

« _Comment peut-on avoir idée de s'enfoncer ce genre de truc là d'dans ? _» Une question à laquelle il ne trouva pas de réponse.

Il siffla la bouteille à petites gorgées, laissant de temps en temps son camarade lui jeter des œillades embarrassées (œillades qu'il n'aurait pas remarquées en temps normal). Quand il n'y eu plus une goutte d'alcool a pomper, il se leva, posa sa copine au centre de la table et dit posément :

_ Tiens, pour la consigne.

Sanji se retourna avec une marmite encore pleine de mousse entre les mains, et vit le visage légèrement empourpré de Zoro se fermer subitement, avant que, d'un air gêné, il ne se sauve de la cuisine.

1...,2...,3... secondes plus tard... La marmite tomba au sol.

Etait-il possible que ...que Zoro sache quelque chose d'hyper privé qui n'aurait jamais du sortir de la cale du bateau ?

Il se maudit, se traita s'abrutit et de pervers, puis se retrouva assit à table devant la bouteille vide, les bras sur le bois, le visage enfouis dans ceux-ci.

_ Mais quel idiot ! S'insultât-il tout seul.

Oui Zoro savait, ça ne faisait aucun doute sinon il se serait contenté de partir s'entrainer sans rien dire, comme à son habitude. Moins ils se parlaient mieux ils se portaient en temps normal.

La porte de la cuisine se rouvrit et le blond n'osa pas relever la tête. S'il venait se moquer ouvertement, soit, il encaisserait. ...Il pleurerait plus tard, surtout pas en face de...

_ Sanji ?

Ah non, c'était Chopper.

Le cuisinier se redressa, l'air de rien, même si son trouble était palpable à des kilomètres à la ronde.

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

_ Quoi donc ?

Le petit renne sortit un livre de sous son chapeau.

_ Tiens.

Il s'assit ensuite face à son ami.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Je l'ai trouvé sur la dernière ile ou nous nous sommes arrêtés, je me suis dit que ça pourrait-peut-être répondre à tes questions.

_ ...Sur ?

Ca faisait un bail que les deux compagnons d'équipage n'avaient pas discuté ensemble du petit problème survenu il y a quelques mois maintenant.

_ « _Bien vivre son homose..._ » CHOPPER ! Qu'est ce qu'y te fait croire que j'ai besoin de ce genre de torchon ?!

_ Je... je voulais seulement te donner le choix de le lire, ou pas...

Comme il prenait son air adorablement apeuré et intimidé, le cuistot se calma.

_ Je l'ai lut ! Précisa de suite le toubib. Je voulais comprendre ce phénomène et j'en ai tiré quelques notions très utiles. Ce livre est écrit par un de mes confrères spécialisé dans les troubles du comportement et il ne porte aucun jugement sur... sur les gens qui sont attirée par les personnes du même sexe qu'eux. ...C'est très instructif.

Sanji ne sut quoi dire, et ne quitta pas des yeux le petit bouquin posé entre eux sur la table.

_ Tu sais, je t'envie, je n'ai jamais eu d'attirance de ce genre, pour qui que ce soit. Ça aurait même été une notion complètement étrangère pour moi si Doctorine n'avait pas autant insisté sur les cours de sexologie.

_ ...Il y a des études sur le sexe ?

Chopper sembla dépité rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

_ Des tonnes et des tonnes de livres existent sur le sujet, mais bien peu parlent de ton problème.

_ Mais le sexe est un art, pas une science !

_ Figure-toi que c'est aussi un organe du corps humain.

_ Nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur ce sujet, Chopper.

_ ...Le jour où tu attraperas une maladie vénérienne, on en reparlera.

Son nakama avait fait de sacrés efforts pour dénicher cet ouvrage, pensa le blond. C'était gentil et attentionné, comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ?

_ Garde-le, tu le liras si tu en ressens le besoin. Conclut le médecin en se levant. Sur-ce, je dois aller mettre sa pâtée à Luffy. Il a mangé le dernier morceau de viande de MOoooN assiette !

Alors que le court-sur patte s'apprêtait a sortir...

_ Chopper !

_ Hein ?

_ Attends une seconde...

Sanji se leva et ouvrit le frigidaire pour en sortir une pâtisserie à la crème.

_ Tiens, mange ça, mais ne dis rien aux autres.

Connaissant le penchant démesuré de son ami pour le sucre, ce ne fut pas une surprise de voir son visage s'illuminer en criant un « _Sukeeeee_ » reconnaissant.

Le renne avala son dessert comme si le capitaine était derrière son épaule à le lorgner en bavant, ce qui fit sourire le cuisinier. ...Enfin... avant que ses yeux ne retombent sur la bouteille laissée là par le marimo d'eau douce.

_ Chopper ?

_ Hn ? Demanda celui-ci, le visage à moitié couvert de sucre glace.

_ Merci.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Zoro savait.

...Et ce denier savait que l'autre savait qu'il savait...

« _MERDE !_ », pensa le cuisinier.

Jamais il ne se coupait en épluchant les légumes mais aujourd'hui, il était à cran. Il porta son doigt à sa bouche, repensa au bouquin et plus particulièrement, au passage sur « _l'acceptation de soi _», mais des mots bien écrits étaient peu de choses face au regard plein de jugement de son épéiste préféré.

Et s'il savait pour la bouteille, c'est qu'il l'avait vu faire...

« _OH MON DIEU ! _»

Rouge de honte, il s'accroupit et s'adossa à l'élément bas de sa cuisine, les mains devant la bouche comme si un homme armé était entré dans l'épicerie pour la braquer, sauf qu'il était seul avec ses démons.

Peut-être était-ce une simple remarque au hasard, peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées ?

Non, pas possible... pas avec un sous-entendu aussi grossier.

_ Merde merde merde et re-merde !

_ ...J'espère que t'as prévu autre chose pour le repas de ce soir.

Sanji releva la tête et tomba sur son capitaine tout sourire, perché sur le comptoir. Ni une ni deux, il l'envoya danser collé-serré avec le mat.

Une fois sur le pont à se masser la bosse de plus en plus volumineuse, Luffy se tourna vers son second occupé a faire une pseudo sieste.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à Sanji ?

_ Hn?

_ J'ai même pas essayé de lui piquer de la bouffe pour une fois et il avait l'air en pétard avant même que j'arrive.

_ ...Hn, j'crois qu'il a le cul qui gratte... des vers, ou un truc du genre.

...

« _A SAISIR ! Deux Zoro pour le prix d'un !_ » Le tueur qui fonctionne à l'instinct, et l'idiot qui essaye de réfléchir, mais qui, comme dans les rues d'un petit village de campagne, ... se perd.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Zoro ne fit plus la moindre remarque, ni la moindre allusion sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'intimité de la cale du Vogue Merry.

Certaines images étaient revenues à lui, à l'heure du bain et de ses propres plaisirs solitaire. ...Juste des images, rien d'alarmant. Sanji qui souffre (en tout cas, qui en a l'air), faut dire que c'est assez bandant.

Ce passage sous silence n'enleva rien à la gêne et à la honte qu'éprouvait le cook depuis, ...alors mieux valait ne prendre aucun risques. Aucun regard, aucune confrontation inutile, et surtout, deux semaines d'abstinence parfaite. _Parfaite,_ parce que même dans sa tête, il se mettait des barrages.

...Mais deux semaines, c'est long quand on est dans la fleur de l'âge et que les hormones vous travaillent. Surtout après avoir eu la peur de sa vie en flirtant avec l'impuissance.

Attendre la prochaine ile ?

...Qui sait seulement quand elle surgira ?

Ce matin, le blond s'était réveillé fâché, avec une érection qu'il n'avait pas pu, ni voulut satisfaire. Il était fort, il était puissant, s'était un homme digne et plus jamais il ne s'abaisserait à...

Ca, s'était ce matin.

Le soir était venu et ses nakama étaient occupés à leurs taches respectives.

Les bouteilles vides s'entassaient derrière le comptoir parce que le cuistot n'avait pas souhaité se retrouver seul avec elles, mais quand le marimo passa la porte pour dire à une Nami penchée sur sa carte qu'il montait dans la vigie pour prendre sa garde, ...le blond céda.

_ Nami chérieeee ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, la bouche en cœur.

_ Tu sais dessiner un vecteur directionnel à partir de la tridimensionnalité des fonds _marins _?

_ ...Heu...Je peux apprendre. ...Pour toi, rien n'est impossible !

Vu la tête de la rouquine, l'humour n'était autorisé qu'à sens unique.

_ Bien, je serais en bas pour trier les vivres. Crie mon nom si tu...

_ ...Ouais ouais...

Laissons Nami chérie prendre son pied avec les maths. Après, elle s'attaquera aux comptes de l'équipage et à son propre portefeuille... . Orgasme garantit*.

Ni une ni deux, Sanji attrapa la caisse et se dirigea vers son antre de luxure, honteux mais pressé d'évacuer toute cette tension qui le tiraillait. ...Et Zoro n'en saurait rien.

Mais depuis son demi-tonneau, perché par 10 mètres de haut, le chasseur de pirate ne loupa rien du passage de la jambe noire. Passage un peu précipité, nota-t-il, si précipité que Sanji ne prit pas le temps d'allumer sa traditionnelle cigarette.

_ Oi ! Usopp !

_ Hein ? ...Oui ? Quoi Zoro ?

_ Monte me remplacer.

_ Mais je suis censé aller me coucher, je prends ta relève dans quelques heures et...

_ On échange.

_ ...Ah... Bon bah ok... de toute manière, je n'avais pas sommeil et le capitaine Usopp est toujours prêt à...

Le bretteur laissa son ami au long nez finir sa phrase tout seul, puisqu'il descendait déjà les quelques marches menant au ventre du navire.

Une fois devant la porte qu'il savait verrouillée, il tendit l'oreille. Pas de doute, le blond était bien là, et surement dans la même position que l'autre fois.

La Wadoo se glissa entre deux planches de bois, puis remonta suffisamment pour décrocher le petit loquet qui maintenait la porte fermée.

Zoro n'avait pas de plan précis en tête. Si on lui avait demandé pourquoi il était descendu à la cale, il n'aurait pas su répondre. Il avança d'un pas inaudible vers le recoin sombre d'où émanaient quelques plaintes étouffées, et là, derrière quelques caisses, dans l'ombre, le scénario se répétait.

Penché en avant, Sanji offrait une vue parfaite sur son fessier et surtout, du petit orifice malmené par un goulot de verre.

Une bouteille de vin. Aucun doute possible, pour le connaisseur qu'il était.

Les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte, Sanji s'en remit à son bon plaisir malgré la position inconfortable pour ses genoux, puisqu'incapable de soulager son propre poids avec ses mains occupées.

Il enfonça progressivement la bouteille, ne la ressortit pas tout à fait pour mieux replonger dedans, et...

Zoro s'humecta les lèvres...

A des années lumière de se douter que son nakama se trouvait juste derrière lui, le cuisinier accéléra la cadence, jusqu'à ce que ses mouvements se retrouvent entravés.

_ ...Que... ?

La force inconnue qui avait osé freiner son geste repartait à la charge. Le cook laissa échapper une plainte plus audible que les autres en s'échouant sur le plancher. Le verre poli entra plus profondément en lui, plus fort aussi... et une fois en place, tourna dans de petits mouvements de rotation bien appuyés.

_ Ahhhh !

Il tenta de regarder derrière lui pour découvrir l'identité de l'invité mystère... mais il avait tourné la tête du mauvais côté, alors, entres deux poussées longues et profondes, il se redressa, les jours rouges, le souffle court, et les mains moites.

_ ...Que ? ... Ma...Marimo... qu'est ce... ?

Le Marimo en question ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. ...Tout du moins, pas avec des mots. Il n'obéissait qu'à son instinct, et son instinct lui disait de continuer.

_ Ahhh...

_ Arrête de gigoter, je vais bien finir par l'avoir !

_ ...Hein ?

Zoro retira la bouteille de son logis dans un 'plop' caractéristique. Tandis que Sanji tâchait de reprendre son souffle et ses idées, à moitié allongé face contre le sol, l'autre matât sans vergogne ses fesses pâles, dont le centre était parfaitement détendu.

Il reporta ensuite son attention vers sa propre proéminence toujours emprisonnée, et qui par à-coups, essayait de crier sa peine.

Le message était passé.

_ T'inquiet, j'vais l'assommer un bon coup avec c'que j'ai là...

Sans demander son accord a qui que ce soit, il défit le haut de son pantalon à la va-vite, présenta son sexe bandé à l'entrée qui semblait l'appeler, et laissa à peine le temps au blondinet de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, qu'il s'enfonça au plus profond de ses entrailles.

L'autre se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

_ Mmmmm... P'tain d'Marimo... de... . De quoi tu parles... ? Articula-t-il, tant bien que mal. ...A...arrête ça !

Aucun des deux n'avait pourtant, encore osé bouger ses hanches.

_ De la bestiole qui te bouffe le cul... . Avoua Zoro, en sondant le terrain en profondeur. ...La vache, j'pensais pas que c'étais si chaud ...dedans... . Tu m'étonnes qu'elle y reste...

_ F...ferme-là... !

_ T'es chaud et humide comme une gonzesse. ...Pervers.

_ ...Tu m'fais maa-al...

Inconscient des souffrances de son vis à vis, le bretteur esquissa un mouvement de hanche, les mains sur les hanches de l'homme soumis face à lui, pour le faire bouger.

_ ...Fais pas ta tapette. ...J'la _one-shot_ en deux/deux et on en parle plus. ...Crétin.

Zoro accéléra de tout son être, donnant coups de butoir sur coups de butoir, ne laissant même pas à Sanji la chance de répliquer, ni le loisir de se caresser que déjà, il échappait sa semence contre la cloison face à lui,

Il ne fallut que ça pour que l'invité surprise se lâche à son tour, inondant l'antre étroite, laissant couler le liquide chaud au fond d'un petit cul encore frémissant.

La bête serait noyée, histoire de l'achever.

Sanji s'étala de tout son long, essoufflé et perturbé. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quoi-que-ce-soit de semblable.

...C'était donc ça, ...la prostate ? Cette chose que les goulots et ses doigts trop courts ne peuvent atteindre, et dont on parle avec tant d'intérêt dans le bouquin de Chopper ?

Le bruit d'un hublot attira son attention. Il leva juste un peu la tête pour voir son camarade déjà sur pieds et outillage rangé, jeter la bouteille par-dessus bord.

Sans un regard, le bretteur passa son chemin, mais celui-ci s'arrêta avant de tourner la poignée.

_ T'en as parlé à Chopper ?

Sanji n'avait rien compris à cette histoire de bestiole, mais oui, il avait parlé à Chopper plus d'une fois ces derniers temps, alors il acquiesça.

_ ...Ca te démange tant que ça ?

Heu... là encore, il ne pu rien faire d'autre que de secouer la tête de haut en bas.

_ Plutôt que de balancer des bouteilles à la flotte, ...viens me chercher. A force de le matraquer, le vers finira par sortir.

_ ...Le... le vers ? Répéta bêtement Sanji.

Zoro disparu enfin, laissant le blond gémir ses contractures et son incompréhension dans une sorte de frisson résiduel teinté de douleur.

...Avait-il bien entendu ?

Le fruit de ses récents fantasmes venait de le prendre sans ménagement et en prime, il s'en sortait avec une remise sur le prochain passage en caisse ?

...Quelle aubaine.

_ ...Un vers ?

Non décidément, l'algue n'était pas faite pour être comprise.

Le cuistot se releva péniblement, pesta contre son agresseur qui avait pris sa virginité en croyant l'exorciser d'on-ne-sait quel démon parasite... ? Puis pesta contre lui-même, pour avoir oublié de remonter son pantalon dans la foulée... .

Obliger de se baisser à nouveau, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses souillées.

Malgré la douleur, malgré l'humiliation, et malgré la chemise détruite dans le feu de l'action, Sanji se sentit enfin serein.

_ ...Connard !

...Enfin presque...

**_*... Je viens de remplir ma feuille d'impôt et je n'ai pas eu le moindre orgasme... _**

**_Faudra que Nami m'explique son truc d'ici l'an prochain..._**

**_Un « one shot » (pour les jeux vidéos) c'est une attaque permettant d'éliminer la cible grâce à un coup, un tir unique, alors que plusieurs sont normalement nécessaires._**

**_Alors... ? _**

**_...A SUIVRE ?_**

**_...Si oui, va falloir s'accrocher au bastingage..._**

**_Tout s'éclairera enfin pour notre cher Zoro ^^_**

**_Normalement, c'était prévu pour ce chapitre, mais vos reviews m'ont poussées a prendre cette fic plus au sérieux, résultat : j'ai ajouté 4 suites !_**

**_Merci encore à toutes pour votre soutient ! _**

**_Vous n'imaginez pas a quel point c'est important pour moi_**

**_(J'vais me mettre a chialer dans 2 secondes) _**

**_En espérant ne pas saborder l'histoire... _**

**_je vous prie de croire, chers lecteurs (trices), que les personnages appartiennent tous à Eiichiro Oda sensei, et que je n'y suis pour rien si Zoro a un petit pois dans le ciboulot !_**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Dieu merci, personne ne fit attention à la mine déconfite de Sanji le lendemain matin.

Pas même Zoro.

Non, Roronoa lui, avait dormi du sommeil du juste après l'effort, soulagé d'un poids dont il n'avait même pas conscience, fier de sa bonne action du jour. Le sabreur s'était laissé kidnapper par Morphée sur une seule et unique pensée : celle du visage de Sanji, crispé par la douleur.

Quoi de plus agréable ?

Ce matin là, donc, le cuistot aurait pu rivaliser de blancheur avec sa précieuse porcelaine. La nuit fut difficile, entre douleur et questionnements incessants... consternation et fantasmes interdits... honte et plaisir... les vrais tourments de l'enfer...

La clope au bec, le visage masqué aux trois quart par sa mèche blonde, il servit les autres avec le plus de discrétion possible. Un regard cerné suffit à Luffy pour que ce dernier repose dans la corbeille, une brioche dérobée juste sous son nez.

...Pour dire a quel point il faisait peur.

Chaque pas le fatiguait, et chaque seconde le tuait à petit feu. Il voulait sauter à la gorge de ce crétin de bretteur pour lui en coller une bien sentie, ...ou juste le toucher... mais il se sentait las...

...Beaucoup trop las...

La casserole toucha le sol en premier. Son contenu se rependit comme une flaque noirâtre, et fut suivie de peu par le cuisinier de bord.

Puisque étant la seule sans nourriture lui débordant de la bouche, Nami cria le prénom de son camarade, alertant par la même occasion, ceux qui étaient plus concentrés sur le petit dej' que sur le monde qui les entourait.

Luffy releva la tête de son assiette de viennoiseries, _ça_ en plus de la nourriture gâchée au sol... La situation était critique. Chopper paniqua donc comme il se doit.

_ Sanjii ! Réponds-moi ! S'inquiéta Usopp en secouant l'épaule de son ami.

_ Baka ! Tu vois bien qu'il est inconscient !

La sorcière lui assena donc quelques gifles (décidément, ses nakama étaient pleins de bonnes intentions envers lui), mais toujours pas de réaction.

_ Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Réagit enfin le médecin de bord. Viiiiite !

_ Zoro, rends-toi utiles pour une fois, et lève tes fesses ! Ordonna la rousse, à un homme encore attablé, la tasse de thé entre ses grandes mains, tel un sage en pleine méditation devant une cascade, alors qu'autour de lui, les oiseaux migrateurs faisaient un vacarme de tous les diables.

Le chantage eu raison de sa séance de méditation.

...Faudra qu'il apprenne a marchander un jour.

Le bretteur porta donc le cuistot inanimé en suivant les pas rapides du petit renne dont il ne voyait que le chapeau, puis déposa sa charge sur le lit de l'infirmerie, sans grand ménagement.

...Quelque chose l'intrigua tout de même... Snnn Snnnn, cette odeur lui était familière et...

_ Chopper, ...c'est normal tout ce sang ? Demanda le marimo en montrant son bras droit taché du liquide foncé.

_ AHHHHHHHHHH !

Apparemment, non.

_ Zoro ! Tu saignes !

_ Baka ! C'est pas moi, c'est lui, là !

_ Sanjiiiiiii, tu saiiiiignes ! Reprit-il, hystérique. ...Tu as mal quelque part ? ...Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je m'occupe de tout !

Chopper retourna le patient, mais la nouvelle expression collée à son visage poilu n'augura rien de bon... .

Le marimo déglutit en attendant le verdict, mais le ton calme et posé dans la voix du spécialiste, lui fit craindre le pire.

_ Tu... Tu veux bien nous laisser, Zoro ?

_ Qu'est c'qu'il a ?

_ Je vais m'en occuper, sorts et laisse-moi travailler !

Ni une ni deux, le voila jeté hors de l'infirmerie par la version humaine de son nakama.

Zoro passa la main dans ses cheveux verts, puis quitta les lieux pour ne plus sentir ce drôle de poids dans son ventre. Il alla rassurer les autres membres de l'équipage, qui au passage, se disputaient pour savoir qui ferait la vaisselle pour faire plaisir à Sanji qui se surmenait tant et si bien qu'il s'écroulait dès le réveil...

Une fois les autres tenus informés du strict minimum requis, le bretteur s'isola dans le dortoir vide, et resta un moment adossé à la porte close.

_ ...Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? ...Laissa échapper l'homme inquiet.

...

A l'étage du dessus, Chopper suait sang et eau pour débarrasser le blond de son pantalon. Le caleçon suivit immédiatement, et avec toute la minutie requise, il cautérisa l'artériole lésée, responsable de l'hémorragie qu'avait jusque là contenue son ampoule rectale, petite réserve naturelle (pas toujours fiable, la traitre !) qui avait lâché sitôt le cuistot affaibli.

...

Zoro fit les cents pas. S'il se fichait pas mal d'avoir trempé son biscuit dans Sanji (puisque pour la bonne cause), il se préoccupait par contre de l'avoir sérieusement blessé...

Leurs disputes habituelles ne se terminaient jamais en bain de sang... fallait pas pousser !

Il avait forcé, un peu (beaucoup), sous le coup du ...des trucs bizarres ressentis... . Il avait été plus féroce que jamais... parce que c'était Sanji, parce qu'il était solide, parce qu'il avait l'air d'en vouloir encore... et... et parce que ça avait été impossible de faire autrement pour mener à bien sa mission...

...A moins que le vers-parasite-bouffeur-d'intestins ne soit pas mort, et que ce bâtard ait opté pour le côté obscure de la force ?

« _La vengeance de l'amibe_ » prochainement dans les salles ^^.

Il donna un coup dans ce qu'il avait à portée, à savoir : le hamac vide du cuisinier. L'oreiller et la couverture tombèrent au sol, puis Zoro prit la décision de sortir s'entrainer pour se vider la tête, quand...

« _Drôle de bruit pour un oreiller... _».

Ledit oreiller fut saisit et ramené à hauteur d'homme, mais un livre s'en échappa pour retomber lourdement à ses pieds.

« _...Qu'est ce que ?_ »

_ '...Bien vivre son hooomoooo-sexu-a-liiité' ? Lut-il à voix haute. ...Qu'est c'que ça fiche ici ?

A cet instant très précis, le neurone droit communiqua avec le gauche.

_ ... ... ...Oh.

...

La corbeille de linge débordait de draps tachés de sang.

Chopper lava ses mains avec rigueur, tandis que Sanji reprenait doucement des couleurs en profitant des bienfaits d'une transfusion aromatisée aux antibiotiques.

...

Allongé sur son lit, le bouquin entre les mains, (mais n'allez pas croire que le bretteur était partit pour quelques heures de lecture. ...Noooon ! ...Il survolait juste les grandes lignes... et quelques trucs écrits en gras...et... ) Zoro était dubitatif...

A en croire l'auteur, _la masturbation_ n'était pas le prolongement logique de tout entrainement.

L'aurait-on arnaqué étant enfant ? Il jurerait pourtant avoir entendu ses camarades chuchoter, que ce genre d'exercice faisait travailler efficacement les muscles des bras et de la main... . Depuis lors, ses érections étaient devenues rituelles et purement mécaniques.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivé de quelques explications en image.

«_ ...C'est quoi, CA ? »_

Il tourna la page, et compris. Dans la section 'préliminaires' à la lettre A, on trouve généralement 'anulingus'.

...Juste après le petit déjeuner, ça laisser une drôle d'impression.

Une dizaine de pages plus loin, une image lui rappela vaguement la soirée de la veille... .

« _J'y crois pas... . ...J'ai baisé ce putain de cuisinier !_ »

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sanji se réveilla tout doucement. A son chevet, se tenait un ami bienveillant, mais terriblement inquiet.

_ S-Sanjiiiiii ! Tu... tu... tu m'a fais tellement peuuuuuuur !

_ ...Pas si fort Chopper...

_ Mais-mais-mais... !

_ Arrête de pleurer, ...je vais bien.

_ Non tu ne vas pas bien du tout ! Reprit le toubib d'un ton autoritaire, comme le voulait sa fonction. Ton rectum s'est déchiré ! Tu as fait une hémorragie massive ! ...C'est très grave ! Finit-il en insistant lourdement.

Sanji préféra regarder le plafond et méditer tranquillement sur son diagnostic plutôt que de surenchérir, ou même repenser à la perte peu banale de sa virginité.

_ ...Est-ce que tu as mal ?

_ Non, tes drogues sont efficaces. Mentit le blond, regrettant de ne pas avoir été installé à plat ventre pour soulager son arrière train qui semblait avoir servit de champ de bataille durant son sommeil.

_ ...Je...je peux te demander comment c'est arrivé ?

_ Je ne préfère pas.

_ Ok... mais alors comment je peux t'aider ?

Sanji tourna la tête vers son ami.

_ N'essaye plus Chopper, ce serait gentil.

Notons qu'à chaque fois que ce dernier était intervenu, le problème s'était aggravé.

_ ...Tu accepterais quand même que je reste veiller sur toi aujourd'hui ?

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir... . Murmura celui qui ne tarderait pas a se rendormir.

Le renne s'assit sur sa chaise, fatigué. Il avait tout donné durant la chirurgie, et sans le moindre assistant pour terminer le travail ! Ses reflexes étaient revenus naturellement, Doctorine aurait été fière de lui.

Sanji tapota la place près de lui.

_ Allez, viens là.

Chopper sembla hésiter, puis céda à la tentation, monta sur le lit et se blottit près de son ami.

_ N'essaye pas d'en profiter, hein !? ...T'es pas mon genre. Dit le renne en fermant les yeux pour se reposer enfin.

_ Ne me fais pas rire maintenant, baka. Ponctua le cook avec attachement.

C'est que, ça faisait mal dans le bas du dos ce genre de soubresauts.

_ ...Rassure-toi, t'es pas mon genre non plus. ...Allez, faisons une petite sieste pendant qu'Usopp, Luffy et Zoro se tapent les corvées.

_ Hai !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le soir venu, la porte de l'infirmerie s'entrouvrit pour laisser entrer une visite indésirable.

_ ...Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda le patient passablement agressif, toujours alité.

Dans l'encadrement, se tenait un marimo d'eau douce aux trais bien sombres, même pour une heure si avancée.

Dans le prolongement de son bras : le livre de Chopper.

...Et dans son regard : un mépris certain.

Sanji déglutit avec peine.

_ Tu savais.

_ ...P-pardon ?

_ Tu savais que ce genre de truc pouvait arriver, mais t'as préférer rien dire pour chier du sang dans mes bras ! Accusa de nouveau le bretteur, avant de jeter le bouquin au sol, entre eux. ...Ils en parlent là dedans, donc tu savais.

Sanji pris partit de répondre sur le même ton.

_ C'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé le temps de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit, tronche de gazon.

_ ...T'as profité de la situation !

_ Qué ? ...MOI ? Tu te fiches de ma gueule kuso'Marimo ? Qui a baisé l'autre sans lui demander son avis ?

Question encore trop complexe pour le cerveau de Zoro.

_ ...J'croyais rendre service.

_ Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais gober ça ?

Rapport à leurs antécédents d'ennemis jurés, il y avait peu de chance.

L'épéiste ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Remettre le cuistot à sa place semblait être peine perdue, c'était finalement lui qui s'en prenait plein la face.

_ ...J'avais jamais fais un truc comme ça... . Avoua le chasseur de pirate, en détournant le regard et en rougissant subtilement, ce qui alerta l'œil de son vis-à-vis.

« _Kawaiiiiii..._ »

_ M-moi non plus... . Avoua Sanji à son tour, pour rester dans l'ambiance lourde mais agréable.

Il passa une main sur son ventre pour calmer ses drôles de sensations, mais la douleur se rappela à son bon souvenir, l'obligeant a froncer son sourcil en vrille.

_ ...Ils disent que, ...il faut utiliser de l'huile, ou un truc du genre.

Sanji releva la tête vers le futur meilleur bretteur du monde, qui sous son air fier et invincible, récitait des paroles un peu bancales.

_ ...Ch... Chopper m'a donné un pot de vaseline médicinale. Répondit bêtement l'homme alité, sans croire que ces mots puissent sortir si calmement de sa bouche.

_ ...Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose.

_ ...Je suppose aussi.

La conversation se ferma d'elle-même, mais Zoro resta là, bras croisés sur sa poitrine gonflée, à quelques pas d'un cuisinier hébété, en appuis sur un de ses coudes, la couverture en vrac sur son corps nu.

Quelque chose d'irréel flottait dans l'air.

_ Laisse-moi me reposer maintenant.

_ ...Mouais.

Pris à défaut, l'épéiste se retourna vivement vers la porte et l'entrouvrit, mais avant de quitter la pièce, il ressentit le besoin d'apporter une petite précision.

_ Pour que les choses soient claires entre nous, je... j'suis pas attiré par toi.

_ ... Moi non plus.

Ils étaient d'accord. Enfin, ...plus ou moins.

Zoro se dirigea vers la porte et attrapa la poignée.

_ ...De ce que j'en ai compris, le sexe, c'est un peu comme pratiquer un art martial ?

_ Heu... je ne dirais pas ça comme ça...

_ Ca ressemble à un combat au corps à corps. Précisa le bretteur en se rappelant avoir vu les croquis de certaines postures dignes des plus belles luttes gréco-romaines.

D'ailleurs, il avait fallut un long moment à Zoro pour voir autre chose qu'un combat, malgré le fait que les hommes aient été dessinés nus, leurs attributs fièrement dressés.

Toujours tourné vers la porte, il reprit.

_ ...Quand tu seras remis... peut-être que... peut-être qu'on pourrait se battre, ...plus doucement ?

Aussi mignon et attendrissant eu-t-il l'air, Sanji repensa à son tendre et regretté anus, ...anus dans lequel une paire de sabots était entrée pour mieux le soigner

_ ...Bonne nuit, Zoro.

La mâchoire du marimo se crispa. Il tourna la poignée et partit sans se retourner.

Resté seul, le blond tira une cigarette de la poche de sa veste pendue à la chaise qui servait de chevet, et passa la nuit a regarder la fumée s'élever vers le plafond de la petite pièce sombre.

_ Avec un crétin pareil... quelque chose me dis que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 6**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Personne à bord du Vogue Merry, en dehors de nos deux protagonistes, n'eut vent de l'atroce vérité. Cela-dit, les pirates au chapeau de paille durent faire face à des préoccupations bien plus urgentes, notamment : choisir le cuisinier remplaçant pendant la convalescence de Sanji. Sujet source de nombreuses disputes.

Usopp avait endossé cette responsabilité. Nommé volontaire d'office, non sans trembler de peur à l'idée de se retrouver entre Luffy et quelques couteaux de cuisine. Zoro lui servit de garde du corps, payé à coup de bouteilles de Sake que Nami n'oublia pas de facturer. Le bretteur s'était alors vengé en dénonçant Chopper pour corruption.

Une rumble-ball bourrée de gaz anesthésiant contre un dessert. ...Triste déchéance induite par un manque sévère de sucre. Le petit avait pleuré. Assit bien droit dans la cuisine, entouré de tous ses nakama, ...et il avait avoué sa dépendance.

L'équipage réunit rit de bon cœur devant le renne déconcerté. Tous sauf Luffy qui exigea un dessert supplémentaire en dédommagement.

La bonne humeur générale régnait dans la cuisine, puis le regard du blond enfin autorisé a se lever quelques heures par jour, accrocha celui de Roronoa Zoro.

Un bref instant.

Un quart de seconde de trop.

Leurs deux rires cessèrent à l'unisson. Tout autre chose que leur éternelle rivalité les assaillait chaque fois que ce genre de situation se présentait. Le souvenir d'une soirée aussi douloureuse que perturbante les rattrapait sans cesse, tels les complices d'un meurtre qu'il faut taire.

« S_i je tombe, tu tombes aussi_ ».

_ Usopp, le rôti va finir par cramer si tu ne le sors pas immédiatement du four. Se reprit le cuistot.

Chopper, qui n'était pourtant pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, haussa le ton.

_ Sanji ! Tu dois te reposer et laisser les autres travailler !

_ Il a raison ! Sourit le capitaine de toutes ses dents avant de saisir son cook adoré pour l'assoir de force sur une caisse de bois. Plus vite tu seras guérit, mieux je me porterais !

Le blond mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas hurler contre Luffy, et accessoirement, conserver un minimum de fierté.

_ C'est sympa pour le remplaçant ! Grommela le canonnier avant d'attraper le plat à mains nues.

Après avoir hurlé de douleur trois bonnes secondes durant, Usopp se décida à lâcher le tout qui s'éclata au sol.

_ MES MAINNNNNNS ! Hurla le long pif aux doigts rouge-vifs et pulsatiles.

_ UN MEDECIIIIIIN ! Cria Chopper en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

_ MON ROTIIIIIII ! Enchaina Luffy, catastrophé.

_ ...Ma cuisine... . Souffla Sanji, lassé, dents et poings serrés.

_ ...Ma têêêête... Bailla la navigatrice, qui n'en pouvait plus du vacarme.

Mais, tapis dans un coin de la pièce, le regard assombrit par son visage baissé et son aura démoniaque-soft, Zoro était resté prisonnier de ses pensées. Il jeta un œil vers son entre-jambe... . Ce katana possédait une force jusque-là insoupçonnée. Une véritable arme de destruction. ...Fallait-il qu'il l'entraine davantage pour mieux en contrôler la puissance ?

_ Pour qui tu te prends espèce de mollusque prétentieux ?!

...Avait-il pensé à voix haute ?

Non, Sanji pestait simplement contre le maladroit qui mettait sa cuisine en pièce tout en prétendant avoir déjà rassasié un équipage de 10 000 hommes avec une simple omelette.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Une semaine plus tard...**

**.**

Face contre le matelas, en appuis sur ses genoux et les fesses en l'air, le cuistot s'habituait tristement à cette position inconfortable.

Au moins, il profitait du futon douillet de l'infirmerie (bien plus confortable que le plancher du fond de cale). L'infirmerie en question était d'ailleurs devenue sa nouvelle chambre, puisque dormir dans un hamac était encore proscrit.

_ Tout m'a l'air en ordre. Annonça Chopper en se redressant. Tu peux remettre ton pantalon.

Sanji ne tarda pas pour obéir, et tant pis pour les restes de vaseline entre ses fesses, qui lui donnèrent l'impression d'avoir mouillé son fond de culotte.

De sa hauteur, la clope coincée entre ses lèvres, il jaugea le spéculum qui se remettait lui aussi de ses émotions au fond d'une bassine en métal. L'outil de torture était responsable de bons nombres de ses cauchemars depuis les premiers soins, d'autant plus perturbant que ce genre d'appareil était habituellement destiné à l'intimité féminine.

_ Plus de saignement, et pas la moindre de trace d'infection ! Annonça Chopper, coupant cours aux pensées de son nakama. ...Autre bonne nouvelle : tu peux arrêter les laxatifs !

_ ...Génial.

_ Avec l'onguent que j'ai appliqué pour favoriser la cicatrisation, tu pourras te vanter d'avoir une ampoule rectale en béton armé maintenant !

Le cook finit d'arranger sa tenue.

_ Arrête d'essayer d'avoir l'air cool, Chopper.

Le sujet ne faisait pas particulièrement marrer le principal concerné, alors les traits d'humour pas-initialement-prévus-à-cet-effet du médecin, lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche.

_ ...Pfff ! ...Moi ? Cool ?

Le voila à deux doigts de se faire pipi dessus.

_ Hihihihi, j'ai l'air cooooooool !

Les pas lents mais élancés du blond le conduisirent jusqu'à la porte, mais Chopper retrouva son sérieux pour une dernière recommandation.

_ Sanji !

_ ...Hn ?

_ Soit prudent à l'avenir, j'ai épuisé tout mon stock de crème.

_ ...Promis.

Certain qu'on ne l'y reprendrait pas de si tôt, le patient quitta l'infirmerie, fit qu'un pas vers la droite pour rejoindre la salle de bain, mais se figea. Le marimo était adossé au mur censé lui conserver un minimum d'intimité. Assis en tailleur, les bras croisés sur le torse et ses trois sabres en équilibres malgré la houle, l'épéiste garda les yeux rivés sur le plancher.

...Nul doute que ce dernier était venu prendre des nouvelles. L'air de rien.

Sanji fit demi-tour et jura quelque chose que Zoro fut incapable d'entendre.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**ENCORE une semaine plus tard...**

_ RASSEMBLEMENTTTTT D'URGENCEEEEEE !

Le marimo à moitié endormi ouvrit un œil et toisa son capitaine, debout à un mètre de lui.

_ Oiiii, Luffy, ...qu'est ce qui t'prends de réveiller le gens en hurlant dès l'matin ?

Nami qui passait par là, lui répondit.

_ Il est déjà midi, fainéant !

Le cook sortit de sa cuisine en propulsant la porte d'un coup de pied. Reprendre ses fonctions avait été bénéfique pour tous. Ca l'aidait aussi a penser à autre chose qu'à la présence constante de son tortionnaire, à ses muscles saillants, son caractère de merde, son mutisme devenu pesant, ses cheveux d'un vert intriguant, et... et merde !

_ Y a intérêt a ce que ce soit important ! J'ai failli m'ébouillanter avec l'huile à frire !

Tous étaient maintenant sur le pont.

_ Oh, en fait, je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai trouvé la pose idéale pour ma statue en bronze !

Sans leur laisser l'occasion de protester, Luffy mima l'allure d'un zombi aux yeux exorbités, les bras relevés, la tête en avant, les dents saillantes...

_ Comme fa ve fais eur ou trouez pas ?

_ T'as surtout pas l'air crédible ! Brailla le cuisinier. ...Au lieu de faire les idiots, venez bouffer, c'est prêt ! ...Rhm... Nami chériiiiiiie, le repas est serviiiiiiit !

_ A TAAAAABLE ! Hurla la tornade brune au ventre plus gros que les yeux, sitôt après avoir repris forme humaine.

Zoro arriva bon dernier et s'arrêta dans l'embrassure de la porte pour contempler une pièce jouée quotidiennement à guichet fermé : ...Le diner.

Dans le premier rôle dramatique, un cuisinier qui le snobait depuis maintenant deux semaines. ...Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer ce crétin avec son sourire niait sur le visage, à lui servir son assiette comme les autres (Nami mise à part), toujours a la bonne température, et avec les quantités suffisantes... alors que 15 jours plus tôt, il avait manqué de le tuer.

Il s'assit et mangea en silence, ne prenant part à aucune conversation, et ne vota donc pas pour l'adoption du nouvel hymne inventé sur le tas par un canonnier moyennement inspiré.

Zoro avait fait un certain cheminement depuis ses récentes découvertes. A tel point qu'il admettait avoir pris du plaisir avec Sanji ce soir là. Enfin, il se l'admettait à lui-même (ce qui est déjà pas mal), mais de là a l'avouer au blondinet qui se trémoussait d'amour devant sa rouquine adorée, fallait pas pousser !

Il avait aimé la pression dans sa poitrine et dans son ventre, autant que cette sensation incroyable autour de son sexe... chaud et serré à la fois... . Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça, ce truc qu'on appelle communément : le désir sexuel.

C'était bien mieux que tout seul. Mieux que les desserts tant adorés par Chopper, et encore mieux qu'avec les fantasmes nés dans son esprit depuis la découverte de certaines pages illustrées.

Les dessins l'avaient d'abord dégouté, puis intrigué, pour ensuite revenir le hanter, et... apprécier, en revouloir, y repenser sans cesse...

Chaque fois qu'il rhabillait un de ses sabres de son fourreau, il se voyait entrer en Sanji.

A chacun de ses bains, de drôles de pensées (genre lubriques et sportives), prenaient vie dans son esprit.

Et durant les repas... . Durant ces rares moments qu'ils passaient encore dans la même pièce, Roronoa cherchait un signe ou quelque chose qui pourrait faire penser que ses nouveaux besoins étaient réciproques.

De son côté, le blond s'était fait une promesse qu'il comptait bien tenir... « _Plus jamais ca !_ ». Entre la douleur, la peur, et l'humiliation, il regrettait sérieusement son manque de prudence et la perte brutale de sa virginité.

_ Oi, Ero cook...

Le cuistot n'avait pas vu les autres s'en aller. Il ne restait en son antre, que le bretteur échoué sur une chaise, tel une algue attendant la marée montante.

_ ...Oi, tu m'entends ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'il me veut, le brocoli défraichit ? Marmonna le blond, de manière à être tout de même compris.

Le paquet de muscle se leva doucement, et avança d'un pas lourd sur le plancher abimé. Une fois près de la console qui servait de bar autant que de 'cache misère', là ou s'entassaient les bouteilles vides en attendant d'être descendues à la cale, ces petites vicieuses qui le narguaient sans cesse, celles que vidait un certain épéiste plus vite qu'une bouteille d'eau... fichues complices ! ...Une fois là donc, il regarda le cook laver les assiettes plus nerveusement que d'habitude.

_ ...T'es guéri ?

Sanji sentit son cœur battre plus fort, déstabilisé par l'attitude directe de Zoro. Cela dit, celui-ci n'avait jamais fait de détours pour s'exprimer.

_ En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

_ Ben... on n'avait pas dit que... ?

Le cuistot rinça la dernière assiette, n'osant toujours pas tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur. Les quelques regards échangés furtivement avec lui ces derniers jours, le transperçaient de part en part rien que d'y repenser, ...alors, seuls dans la cuisine en cette chaude journée d'été...

_ Oubli ça. Chopper va me tuer s'il m'arrive autre chose.

_ ...

_ Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'en avait envie, ...ou une connerie de ce genre ! ...Héhé.

Qui cherchait-il a convaincre avec sa voix étranglée ?

Sanji préféra se taire, et lava quelques couverts comme si la bactérie était devenue son nouvel ennemi n°1.

_ ...J'm'étais juste dis qu'on aurait pu essayer l'autre truc.

_ Quel 'autre truc' ? Demanda-t-il machinalement, alors qu'il n'avait paaaaas du tout envie de poursuivre cette conversation.

_ Tu sais, ...l'autre truc, dans l'bouquin.

Sanji se retourna vivement en brandissant un épluche légume plein de mousse.

_ Nan je sais pas '_quel autre truc'_ ! Y a plein '_d'autres trucs'_ dans ce fichu bouquin de malheur, alors si tu n'es pas un minimum plus précis, je ne vois pas comment je...

_ HEYYY ! Se mit a crier subitement Zoro, pour le faire taire.

Méthode qui fonctionna à la perfection.

_ ...J'ai oublié comment ça s'appelle. Avoua le bretteur, quand le silence devint trop gênant.

Déconcerté, le blond baissa les bras, essuya ses mains sur son tablier et se dirigea vers un des éléments bas de sa cuisine, dégagea quelques casseroles, trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, puis brandit à hauteur d'yeux, le fameux livre.

_ Très bien, montre-moi !

Ils se provoquèrent un instant, et puisque le naturel revient toujours au galop, L'épéiste saisit le bouquin pour tourner les pages dans un sens, ...puis dans l'autre. ...Puis de nouveau dans les deux sens...

_« Serait-il nerveux ... ? »_ Pensa Sanji en souriant malgré-lui. Zoro était apparemment aussi doué pour s'orienter dans un bouquin, que dans un village de campagne.

_ ...Ce truc là. Dit-il en tendant le livre ouvert, les joues légèrement teintées de rouge, le regard fuyant.

Ce qui titilla la curiosité du blond qui se pencha vers l'ouvrage, et resta figé sur la double page de croquis présentant divers variantes du thème.

_ Tu... Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?

_ Ben quoi ?

_ Non rien, c'est juste que... j'aurais jamais cru...

Que Chopper ne vienne pas lui dire que le sexe n'était que de la science pure et dure dans un moment comme celui-là !

La surprise passée, il se reprit et se fâcha de nouveau.

_ Et comment tu fais pour ne pas te rappeler d'un mot aussi simple que « fellation » ?! C'est pourtant la base !

_ ...Ah, c'est ça, j'l'avais sur le bout de la langue.

« _...Et puis, qui ? Quand ? Quoi ? ...S-sur la langue ? La langue de qui ?_ » Tiqua le cook, plus ou moins prisonnier de ses fantasmes. En gros : Qui suce qui ? Des questions légitimes pour un novice en la matière.

_ Laisse tomber, t'as pas l'air emballé.

Mais avant que Zoro ne fasse un pas en direction de la porte, Sanji agrippa son bras d'une main, le bouquin toujours ouvert entre eux.

_ Ok. ...Je veux bien faire ça.

_ Te sens pas obligé surtout.

Le cuistot prit le temps et la peine de réfléchir une seconde.

_ ...Si on se met d'accord sur deux-trois choses avant, je pense que c'est envisageable.

_ T'inkiet, j'me suis déjà lavé aujourd'hui.

_« Oh ...Alors il veut que MOI je le... ? _»

_ Et j't'e dois bien ça... . Murmura Zoro, conscient de la dette qu'il lui reste a honorer, et desireux expier sa culpabilité. Après tout, c'est toi qui aime ce genre de trucs... avec des mecs.

« _*o* _»

_ ...Rappelle-moi juste qui a violé l'autre ?

Agacé et anxieux devant le mutisme du bretteur, Sanji fit quelques pas dans la pièce, le livre rangé sous le bras, puis s'alluma une clope bien méritée. La vaisselle pouvait attendre, ses bonnes résolutions étaient parties en fumée, mais en recrachant celle qui lui brulait les poumons, il sembla plus posé.

_ Suis-moi tête d'algue. Je ne voudrais pas louper une proposition pareille.

Zoro parut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas une seconde à ce que le cook accepte. Certaines connections n'étaient pas encore établies dans son cerveau, notamment celles qui unissent le sexe aux sentiments.

Le blond sortit nonchalamment de sa cuisine, et depuis la passerelle, s'adressa aux autres hommes de l'équipage :

_ ...J'ai envie de vous lancer un défit les gars ! ...Tout ce que vous pêcherez, vous l'aurez pour le souper de ce soir. Sans restriction et sans réserves !

Les trois mousquetaires des mers se ruèrent sur leurs cannes à pêches en hurlant de joie. ...Et, cas de force majeure oblige, Chopper servit d'appât.

Les deux complices profitèrent de l'agitation pour descendre dans la réserve, mais histoire de paraîtres crédibles, le cuistot colla trois caisses de bouteilles vides dans les bras de son acolyte.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

L'ambiance était étrange.

La même pièce, le même éclairage pourri, les mêmes hommes, ...mais tout sonnait plus faux que le pire des pianos.

Une fois coupés du monde extérieur, l'ambiance s'était refroidie, et c'est bien maladroitement que l'épéiste s'assit sur la toile à peine dépliée de la voile de secours. Sanji suivit, le dos vouté, le visage baissé, les mains jointes et les bras tendus entre ses jambes.

_ On va pas y passer la journée. ...Tu sais bien qu'au premier poisson, Luffy va te crier après pour le cuisiner.

_ ...C'est que... je n'ai jamais fais ça.

_ ...Moi non plus.

Les voila bien embêtés.

_ Fait qu'on se dessape ? Demanda Zoro.

_ Hein ?

_ Sur le dessin, ils sont à poil non ?

_ ...Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire. Et puis tu sais, ce n'est pas une si bonne idée, je...

Sanji essaya de se relever, mais une main saisit son épaule et sa perte d'équilibre profita au bretteur qui l'allongea sans difficulté, le surplombant un instant.

_ ...Est-ce qu'on doit dire 'itadakimasu' ?

La question semblait sincère.

_ ...Je-J'aimerais autant que tu évites.

Le bretteur se gratta la tête, puis disparu de la vue du blondinet, étendu là a regarder le plafond, anxieux au possible à l'idée de recevoir une petite gâterie.

...Depuis le temps qu'il en avait entendu parler !

Des mains sur son pantalon, ...le bouton qu'on ouvre, le tissus tiré de part et d'autre avec une étonnante douceur mais un savoir-faire on ne peut plus maladroit.

Le poids d'un regard insistant sur son intimité le perturba. C'était un regard qui comptait, pas celui d'un spécialiste à la recherche d'une éventuelle maladie mortelle.

Le manque d'action sous sa ceinture lui fit craindre le pire. Et si Zoro s'était seulement amusé à le mettre dans cette position pour avoir de quoi se moquer ces dix prochaines années ?

Sanji releva sa tête et vit Zoro se redresser à son tour.

_ T'es rentré en dedans ?

_ ...Pardon ?

Zoro pointa du doigt la verge encore inerte de son complice.

_ ...Heu... non... il est juste un peu timide...

Certes, Sanji n'avait jamais été une pointure, mais quand il se donnait la peine il pouvait atteindre une taille très respectable, et l'autre le savait puisqu'il l'avait déjà surpris en plein délit masturbatoire.

Le bretteur prit cette excuse pour argent comptant, puis se pencha sur les quelques centimètres de chair qui cherchaient a se cacher.

_ Si j'ai bien compris... faut que j'la mette dans ma bouche ? Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. ...Au moins avec ça, je risque pas de m'étouffer.

_ He...yyyyyy ! Tenta de riposter Sanji pour rappeler que la taille n'avait pas d'importance !

...Mais il fut pris de court par une bouche qui le prit en entier et sans détour.

_ ...J'-je te jure que si tu te sers de tes dents..., tu mangeras de la soupe et de la purée pour le reste de ta vie !

Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de proférer des menaces alors que son sexe se trouvait en terrain ennemi ? Ennemi qui comprit rapidement le fonctionnement du truc et joignit deux de ses doigts à la base du proto-pénis, comme pour mieux le faire ressortir, tandis que sa langue s'enroulait autour comme une gouttière dans laquelle se déverser, faute de savoir quoi faire avec. (*bref...*)

Après quelques vains efforts de la part d'un marimo fâché de ne pouvoir racheter ses actes violents, les deux hommes optèrent pour une alternative plus familière : passer de la pipe à la simple branlette.

Quelque chose de vite-fait/bien-fait avant que Luffy et les autres n'attrapent leur première sardine. Une pratique dont les deux pourraient profiter.

Assis face à face, leurs jambes vaguement mêlées sans pour autant trop se toucher, chacun avait en main le sexe de l'autre.

Pas une si brillante idée en soit, puisque les complexes de Sanji allèrent en empirant. Son acolyte, lui, n'en avait aucun. Il bandait librement et avait rangé ses bonnes intentions au placard quand la main fine et mal assurée de l'autre l'avait saisit.

_ ...On doit avoir autant de grâce qu'une otarie dans le désert d'Arabasta... . Constata celui qui était incapable de se laisser aller.

La situation était osée, mais dénuée de toute sensualité.

_ N'oublis pas que ce n'est pas la tienne ! ...Va doucement espèce de primate !

_ ...Faut bien que j'arrive à l'attraper ! Grogna le primate aux doigts larges.

Encore une remarque qui n'aida pas le blond a s'extérioriser.

_ ...Toi par contre, tu peux y aller.

Zoro posa sa main libre sur celle de Sanji, celle qui parcourait son sexe comme s'il risquait de le casser, puis accentua la pression autant que la vitesse.

_ ...Et si chacun prenait la sienne pour faire comme il veut ?

_ ...T'es peut-être moins con que t'en as l'air, Ero-cook.

_ Dixit celui qui à lui seul, contredit la théorie sur l'évolution de l'espèce.

Au bout du compte, les deux pirates se masturbèrent en se lançant quelques regards nerveux.

Zoro ne tarda pas pour laisser s'exprimer son côté primitif. Sa main allait à une allure folle sur sa longueur. Des mouvements à peine perceptibles pour l'œil humain. Le gland pressé, la verge luisante, gonflée et raide... . Sanji apprécia le caractère érotique de cet abandon, puis se détendit enfin. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour s'écrier « _hey regarde, ça vient !_ » mais il su profiter de la confusion de l'épéiste pour...

Pour rien.

Une houle violente l'avait projeté face la première contre la coque de bois de la caravelle.

Ils apprendront quelques secondes plus tard, que la pêche fut productive.

Le cuistot frustré au possible passa donc l'après midi a cuisiner un Espéradon Pourfendeur géant, réputé indigeste.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La nuit était tombée rapidement sur Grand Line.

Debout devant le bastingage, Sanji réfléchissait au sens que prenait sa vie en regardant la couverture du fameux petit guide du joyeux homosexuel...

...Lui ? Gay ?

Peut-être pas tant que ça finalement...

Il prit l'élan nécessaire, et jeta l'ouvrage aussi loin que possible.

...S'il n'avait pas eu a répondre de son crime, il aurait balancé Chopper et ses idées à la con avec !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 7**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sanji prit son courage à deux mains.

_ Zoro, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

_ ...Tu... Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé ?

_ Pose tes altères et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

_ J'écoute, pas besoin d'arrêter.

Le programme du jour ? ...Biceps et pectoraux.

_ Je suis venu te dire que...

« _Bon sang, ce corps..._ »

_ Que je ne tiens pas a recommencer ce qu'on a fait l'autre fois. ...C'était...

« _Maudites goutes de sueur qui perlent sur sa peau dorée... si seulement..._ »

_ Une erreur. Conclut le blond.

L'écume d'une vague plus grosse que les autres s'envola finement pour sublimer l'instant ou Zoro posa enfin ses poids au sol, et son regard sur le grand blond. Puis il se redressa et passa la main sur son front, jusqu'à les perdre dans ses cheveux verts.

_ Après tout, c'est pas comme si toi et moi on ressentaient vraiment de l'attirance pour l'un ou pour l'autre, et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on sera capables de s'entendre.

Le bretteur ne cilla pas.

_ ...Disons que j'ai du me tromper. Que le manque de chair féminine m'a fait halluciner, et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre quand...

« _Même moi je n'y crois pas_... »

_ Enfin bref, restons bons ennemis et oublions ça au plus vite.

Il était prêt a tourner les talons, prêt a s'en remettre à la solitude de ses draps tristes et ce, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si nécessaire.

_ Minute. Le stoppa Zoro. ...J'ai pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire ?

_ C'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

_ Ouais ben je sais pas comment ça marche ce genre de truc, alors arrête de prendre ton air supérieur à la con ! ...J'te laisserais pas t'en tirer a si bon compte, cuistot de malheur !

Sanji resta interloqué.

_ J'ai réfléchi à la situation moi aussi...

Mauvaise nouvelle. Zoro qui réfléchit ? Ca n'augurait généralement rien de bon.

« _S'il pouvait juste essuyer son torse, le temps que je lui explique que je ne suis finalement pas gay._ »

_ Quelqu'un a du m'apprendre a marcher et a parler quand j'étais enfant.

Jusque là, il le suivait mais...

« _Son odeur est si puissante que s'il continu a se rapprocher comme ça, je vais finir par manquer d'air..._ »

_ Et je refuse de rester sur un échec, surtout maintenant que j'pense avoir compris la stratégie.

« _Je ne suis pas gay... » _

_ Alors écoute-moi bien l'asticot, que tu le veuilles ou non, on va devoir s'entrainer ensemble.

_ ...N-ne t'approche pas aussi prés, abruti !

Le cuistot recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la paroi du bateau, mais Zoro le suivit et conserva sa position de mâle dominant, l'empêchant de fuir.

_ ...Tu dois prendre tes responsabilités pour ce que tu m'as fait.

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? ...Je-je n'ai rien fait !

_ Alors pourquoi dès que je te regarde, je t'imagine à poil, le visage tout bizarre, et les doigts au fond du...

« _Le faire taire !_ »

Occuper la bouche de l'épéiste avec la sienne sembla sur le coup, être une bonne initiative. L'avoir attrapé par la nuque pour le coller à lui en était une beaucoup moins brillante, puisqu'il pouvait sentir à travers le tissu de sa chemise, les muscles saillants et humides de son complice.

_ Rhmm... qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sanji rouvrit les yeux. Le baiser avait été rapide et brutal. Deux paires de lèvres qui s'entrechoquent simplement, sans s'être concertées au préalable...

_ Je... je n'en ai aucune idée.

Il chercha alors une excuse, mais son cerveau s'embourba dans la vase.

_...Après tout, un gamin doit apprendre a se tenir droit avant de faire ses premiers pas ! Reprit-il, histoire que Zoro comprenne la métaphore. ...Héhé... et là encore, il doit tenir la main de quelqu'un, tandis que...

Le flot de paroles du blond redoubla d'explications et de mauvaises raisons, mais durant tout le temps que dura sa tirade, Zoro ne quitta pas des yeux, les lèvres rosées face à lui.

_ Tu m'as embrassé ? Coupa-t-il, à retardement, et sans avoir entendu quoi que ce soit des excuses bancales de son nakama.

_ ...Tu ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche. Chuchota presque Sanji, espérant mettre fin à cette discussion et à la sensation noueuse au creux de son ventre.

Mais le bretteur s'approcha tant et si bien qu'il coinça littéralement celui qui tremblait légèrement sur ses jambes pourtant musclées, entre son propre corps et le Vogue Merry.

_ Recommence.

_ Hein ?

Le torse et les hanches de Zoro se collèrent davantage. Sans parler de son visage, à seulement un doigt du sien, comme un prédateur qui renifle sa proie capturée avant de la manger (ou de jouer avec).

_ On pourrait nous voir_._ Supplia le blond à l'agonie.

Mais Zoro s'approcha encore, et Sanji ferma les yeux. Prisonnier de cet homme qui ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait, et qui, hésitant, posa ses lèvres sur celles du cuisinier de l'équipage.

Etonné par la douceur de celles qu'il aurait cru rêches et séchées par le soleil, Sanji laissa ses muscles se détendre uns à uns une fois la surprise passée, puis concéda volontiers la victoire à son adversaire, en réalisant qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà tenté ensemble, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrassés.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit spontanément pour chercher l'air qu'il lui manquait, alors celle du bretteur suivit. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore, jouèrent un instant à « _essaye de m'attraper si tu le peux_ », puis, portés par on ne sait quelle envie profonde, ils intensifièrent le baiser sans se poser davantage de question.

Sanji se tenait sur la pointe des pieds tant son corps était tiré vers le haut, coincé entre 85 kilos de muscles à l'état brut, une langue gourmande, et le bois dur.

La respiration hachée de l'un obligea l'autre a embrasser le menton à sa portée. Fiévreux et enivrés, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, découvrant milles et unes manières de faire, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes en quinconces, le haut d'une cuisse contre un entrejambe...

...Et le plaisir était venu. Là, sans prévenir, en pleine journée sur le pont du Vogue Merry, alors que n'importe lequel de leurs compagnons aurait pu les surprendre en pleine action.

Essoufflé et satisfait, mais subitement dégouté de tous ses fluides dans le fond de son caleçon, Sanji reprit ses esprits.

_ Fichu marimo. ...C'aurait été bien plus simple si tu étais resté inconscient de toutes ces choses.

Zoro resserra sa prise sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis, les doigts perdus dans ses cheveux blonds. Il peinait à se remettre, et, plongé dans son état, captura de nouveau les lèvres de Sanji pour le faire taire. Juste quelques secondes, avant que ce dernier ne cherche a se débattre.

Il ne lui accorda cependant pas grande latitude, puisqu'il le saisit par le poignet et l'entraina dans la salle de bain pour remettre ça au plus vite.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Un mois de bonnes et déloyales caresses dénudées suivirent, mais le cuistot se retrouva rapidement frustré par ses propres règles établies.

Les barrières étaient tombées, et durant leurs loooongs baisers crapuleux, cachés dans la salle de bain, en haut du mat, ou sous la couverture dans le dortoir, tandis que les autres dormaient à poings fermés, deux jeunes pirates dans la fleur de l'âge et perturbés par leurs hormones, se découvraient mutuellement sans jamais aller plus loin que quelques jeux de mains accompagnés de frottis-frottas.

Seul Chopper se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Mine de rien, il surveillait de temps à autres son patient du coin de l'œil depuis que ce dernier était venu se confier à lui...

...

_ Avec moi ! Avec moi ! Avec moaaaaaaaaaaaa !

_ ...Luffy. Céda alors Nami.

_ YATTTTTAAA !

_ Et Chopper ira avec...

_ Avec Sanji ! Je vais avec Sanji ! J'ai besoin de lui pour... pour des conseils sur les plantes... les plantes comestibles !

...La navigatrice trouva cet empressement suspect mais n'objecta pas.

_ Soit. Je vais en profiter pour commencer une nouvelle carte. Usopp gardera le bateau, mais ne profitez pas de mon absence pour faire du grabuge sinon nous lèverons l'encre sans vous attendre !

_ Nami chériiiiiieee ! Mon amour pour toi est encré à tes pieeeds, et n'a de cesse de m'éblouiiiir !

_ ...La ferme, baka-cook.

Pour montrer son mécontentement, Sanji grogna plus qu'autre chose par-dessus son épaule, à l'intention de l'épéiste qui pour rien au monde, n'aurait avoué être jaloux.

Ce sentiment là, il ne le connaissait pas encore.

...

Les équipes étaient faites. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir pourquoi Chopper avait tant insisté pour passer l'après midi avec lui.

_ Cette ile est vraiment magnifique ! S'émerveilla le renne au chapeau en feutrine rose. ...Ils ont des tas de magasins ! Des boulangeries, des confiseries, des chocolateries...

_ Des étals de fruits et légumes... . Reprit machinalement le blond. Je vais d'ailleurs très bientôt te mettre au régime salé.

_ Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Naann ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

_ Alors dis-moi où tu m'emmènes ? On est arrivés seulement aujourd'hui, et m'est avis que tu ne connais pas la ville puisque tu n'étais jamais sortit de ta caverne avant de rejoindre l'équipage !

Chopper prit sur lui pour encaisser la pique et, plus motivé que jamais, accéléra le pas. Puisqu'il se refusa à tout commentaire, le blond fut contraint et forcé de suivre son nakama devenu pisteur-expert à quatre sabots, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une petite boutique, au fond d'une ruelle douteuse... .

_ Snnnn snnn...

C'était bien là.

...Sauf erreur.

Chopper reprit sa forme normale et s'arrangea pour paraitre le plus mignon possible, espérant ainsi ne pas se faire arracher la tête.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fiche ici ?

_ Tu es mon ami, Sanji.

_ Je sais ça, mais pourq... ?

_ Parce que je ne veux pas que l'incident de la dernière fois se reproduise.

Le Docteur poussa la porte. Une petite sonnette alerta le propriétaire qui accueillit ses nouveaux clients d'un simple 'salut' de la main.

_ Sanji... . Commença Chopper, les mains sur les hanches et l'air plus sérieux que jamais... . Aujourd'hui, on va te trouver un godemiché !

La cigarette à peine entamée tomba au sol, tandis qu'au centre de la boutique aux tendances SM et autres perversions, Chopper semblait fier de sa trouvaille.

_ Bonjour monsieur. Dit-il en se tournant vers le vendeur. Mon nakama et moi voulons voir ce qui se fait de mieux en matière de sexe !

L'œil morne du type tout de cuir vêtu les parcourus de la pointe de leurs chaussures jusqu'à leurs têtes, et si celle du médecin restait déterminée, Sanji lui, n'en menait pas large. ...Qu'est ce que ce type allait imaginer ?

_ Ma boutique est faite pour les humains. Cru bon de préciser le proprio. Pour les trucs avec les animaux, c'est la troisième à droite en sortant d'ici.

_ ...Sans dec', ça existe ce genre d'endroit ? Murmura Sanji pour lui-même.

_ Hein ? ...Non non non ! Rectifia le renne. C'est juste pour mon ami ! ...Je-je pense que quelques accessoires pourraient l'aider a satisfaire certains de ces besoins humains à tendances homosexuels. ...Quelque chose de simple, pour les débutants dans son genre.

Allez au sex-shop avec une peluche débordant d'innocence et l'entendre déblatérer toutes sortes de mots tels que « Pénétrer », « lubrifier », « dilater », ou même encore « « sodomiser » », c'était une expérience a ne vivre qu'une seule fois.

Et encore...

_ Quelque chose de pas trop agressif, si possible. Il a les organes fragiles.

Sanji se demanda s'il était réellement possible de mourir de honte. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça maintenant qu'un certain équilibre s'était mit en place avec Zoro. Equilibre précaire et frustrant, certes, mais déjà mieux que rien.

_ Le _Super-dicker_, c'est un très bon produit, je le recommande à tous mes clients. 3 sens de rotation, option massage, vibreur garantit 5 ans, constructeur, pièces et main d'œuvre.

_ Pfff, Ne nous prenez pas pour des jambons ! On veut de la qualité, on n'est pas venus ici pour rigoler, ... on est des pirates !

Après tout, le cuistot refusait toujours les premières tomates qu'on lui présentait, pour avoir ce qu'on fait de mieux sur le marché.

_ ...Oh, et on n'a pas beaucoup d'argent non plus, alors si vous pouviez... . Rajouta-il in-extrémis.

Les affaires étant les affaires, le type partit dans l'arrière boutique pour chercher quelques marchandises plus abordables.

_ Chopper, ...fais-moi penser a trouver un exorciste sur le chemin du retour.

_ Hein ?

_ D'où tu t'y connais à ce point d'abord ? Tu n'as pas l'âge d'entrer dans ce genre d'endroit alors j'espère que tu as une bonne explication !

_ Et bien, Doctorine m'a toujours dit de faire appel à un spécialiste si le problème dépassait mon domaine de compétence. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de passer la main ou d'admettre ses échecs. ...L'orgueil est le pire des défauts pour un médecin.

_ Et tu crois que ce type a un diplôme en sexologie ?

_ ...En tout cas, il s'y connaît plus que moi. Ce genre d'échoppe est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour soigner la dépression, certains troubles de la personnalité tels que la nymphomanie, le fétichisme, le...

_ Ahhhhh ! Je ne veux plus rien entennnndre ! Hurla-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles.

*Clignement d'yeux.*

*-Re*

_ ...Oooooh ! Regarde ce bracelet comme il est beauuu ! Dit le plus jeune en passant un lien de cuir agrémenté de pics autour de sa patte.

Mais sur l'écriteau était noté distinctement : bagues à pénis.

_ ...Tu devrais l'acheter, ...t'as la classe avec ça.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Chopper, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

...Tutututuuuuutttt...

^^Vengeance^^

Le vendeur revint avec une petite boite dans les mains.

_ Voila ce qui se fait de mieux pour un novice fauché.

Il posa ladite boite sur le comptoir et Chopper s'approcha, curieux.

_ Le Plug 2.5.

_ ...2.5 ? Répéta le médecin.

Le vendeur brandit l'ustensile et en fit la présentation complète.

_ 2.5 pour le diamètre maximal. A cette hauteur. Cru-t-il opportun de pointer du doigt. Sa forme conique et semi-rigide sur plus d'une douzaine de centimètres permet une insertion en douceur. ...Notez la texture...

_ Whaaaaaw

_ C'est ce qui se fait de plus doux. Le produit glisse sans accroche à condition d'utiliser un lubrifiant adapté. Facile d'entretient, à l'eau chaude savonneuse, avant ET après utilisation. Insista-t-il lourdement en regardant l'homme a qui était destiné le sextoy. On ne plaisante pas avec l'hygiène.

_ Je suis cuisinier, ducon. Bien sur que l'hygiène est ma priorité.

_ Ohhhhh, et c'est quoi ça ?

_ Un cran d'arrêt, pour éviter les accidents, et pouvoir le retirer en toute sécurité. Expliqua le vendeur. La base, droite et rigide est idéale pour prendre appuis sur une chaise ou n'importe quel support pour une pénétration optimale. ...Sensations garanties ^^.

_ Ca me parait pas mal. ...Qu'est ce que tu en pense Sanji ?

_ ...Pitié, pourquoi tu me demande mon avis ? Pleura presque le cuistot, déconcerté.

_ J'ai en stock la version 1.8 et 3.0 si vous avez envie de varier les plaisirs. Le 3.6 s'adresse aux confirmés, quand au 4.5, il est réservé à ceux qui se sont tellement fait défonc... .

_ CA IRA ! ON A SAISI L'IDEE ! Cria le blond en détresse.

_ Vous parliez d'un lubrifiant adapté. La vaseline médicinale n'est donc pas ce qui se fait de mieux ?

_ C'est pas mal, mais à long terme ça rend le caoutchouc poreux. ...Puisque vous voyagez en mer, je vous conseille le maxi-forma : un pot de 750 ml. Je vous ferais un prix dessus parce que ça s'épuise vite, surtout avec les débutants au cul serré.

Voila qu'ils discutaient comme de vrais pros de choses si... déplacées !

_ Ca suffit maintenant ! Coupa Sanji qui s'avança vers la caisse en brandissant quelques billets qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Chopper, on n'a pas que ça a faire !

_ Heyy, du calme ma mignonne. ...Et c'est bien parce que j'ai un faible pour les dangereux pirates... Dit-il sans trop croire à leur histoire, que je vais ajouter un petit quelque chose que tout bon petit uke se doit de posséder...

«_ &#%&% !_ »

Par ou commencer ... ?

Sans même prendre le temps de jeter un œil à ce qui fut glissé in-extremis dans le sac en papier brun, Sanji adressa son regard le plus assassin au pervers professionnel, et s'en alla sans un merci.

Chopper le fit pour lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, le petit renne s'entraina à avoir l'air d'un vrai bandit en arborant son nouveau bracelet, tandis que, de toute son aura noire déployée, Sanji avançait d'un pas rapide et nerveux.

...Lui qui luttait depuis un mois pour ne pas succomber à la tentation.

Quels arguments lui restait-il ?

_ ...J'aurais dû prendre le collier qui allait avec.

_ ...Tu parles de la laisse, ou du bâillon à boule assortis ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


End file.
